Of Royalty and Ice
by MeckaMecka
Summary: A mistake one day in the castle leads Finn and Jake to a secret inside the Candy Castle., and they soon discover that Bubblegum may have darker secrets then they thought. Can Finn keep the peace? Or will this new discovery lead a heart to break?
1. A Race, a Crash, and a Girl

**I own nothing, except my character**

 **This story is based on a story I thought up and then submitted to Cartoon Network. It was then rejected. I then thought, 'if they won't do it, then I will.'**

 **Enjoy my little project. I'll try to make them NOT OC, but if I do, just yell at me in the comments**

 **Also, absolutely NO relation to 'Frozen,' because I thought of it way before that movie even had trailers or a website (you will understand later).**

 **Anyways, this is just an introductory chapter. Enjoy!**

Finn wandered the halls of the Candy Castle with Jake, exploring the halls of the castle that they were normally not allowed to go into. They were waiting for the Princess to finish an urgent meeting that she had been called to during their visit. Originally, they had arrived because she told them that there was an important mission that they were going to have to do. She was called away before she could tell them what it was, so they wandered away from where she left them.

"Finn, man, we should probably head back. The Princess is probably done with her meeting." Jake said, "AND she told us to never wander back here; she said it was dangerous."

Finn looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when do you shy away from danger?"

"Since when did you disobey an order from PB?" Jake asked, "Besides, I'd rather not get into her personal biz. You can't mess with a lady's biz, man."

Finn sighed and looked forward again. They were just entering a long, curved hallway which would probably just lead to another hallway; the castle was pretty symmetrical with the hallways and rooms. Finn then looked back at Jake and gave him a lop-sided grin.

"We should head back… but I'll beat you to it!" He said as he started racing down the hallway laughing.

"Hey, wait! No fair man! Cheater!" It took Jake only a second to start after him in his normal form; it was agreed that his bigger forms were cheating. However, after seeing Finn turn the corner, he grew in size immediately to become faster. _It isn't cheating if he cheated first,_ he thought.

Just as Jake rounded the corner, Finn came back around the corner he had disappeared behind. "Hey man, dea-"

Before he finished his statement, Jake barreled into him, knocking Finn off his feet and tripping Jake. He rolled around the corner before crashing into the wall that stopped Finn. The walls broke under his weight and he barreled into the room before going back to his normal size, stopping his castle destruction. He stopped just as Finn came into the room behind him.

"What the Glob, Jake! You were cheating! I can't beat you when you do that and you know it!" He said, standing over Jake and ignoring the room entirely; Jake destroying things didn't faze him anymore, since it happened often.

Jake laughed and stood up to face him. "It isn't cheating when…" He stopped midsentence when he saw that someone watching them in the corner of the room he accidentally broke into.

Finn didn't seem to notice, and continued to rage at his brother. "When what?! I didn't cheat! If anything, you-" He was again stopped by Jake abruptly grabbing him and turning him to where he was looking. He was about to yell at him again, but then saw what he was looking at.

She was pressed into the corner as far as she could go, staring at them with wide eyes. Finn realized that arguing with his brother was probably just making her more frightened. _Well,_ He thought, _crashing into her room unannounced probably wasn't good for that either._

Finn started to approach her with his hands in the air, trying not to startle her more than they had. "Hey, we're sorry that we broke into your room," he glared back at Jake, "But somebody wasn't looking where they were going."

She looked at him silently, and then started to leave the corner to meet Finn halfway. She copied his actions, raising her hands as well. When Finn put his hands down, she mimicked his actions, and continued to look at him silently. Every motion Finn made, she did as well after a moment of hesitation.

Jake chuckled at that, and said, "Looks like you found a mirror man. Nice job."

Finn glared back at Jake, and the girl took steps back to retreat into the corner again. Finn, realizing what she was doing, stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Jake won't hurt you. We're good guys. You can trust him."

The girl looked at Finn, and nodded. Finn smiled back at her and looked at her for the first time since he approached her.

She wore a pinkish dress with a blue bow around her waist. She had human features, but with a skin tone that showed she was not human, nor a hyooman. It was a pinkish candy-like color, like the princess, but mixed with a color he could not place. Her hair was a lighter pink than her skin, but with strands of a darker pink near the back of her head. She was about as tall as Finn, if a bit shorter, but looked his age as well. Her eyes were a purple color, almost a blue, but not quite a red either.

What Finn found odd, however, was the circlet on top of her head. It was golden yellow color, with a single red jewel in the middle. It was not raised, like the other princesses tiaras, but on the same level as the band itself. Usually a tiara indicated royalty, which is what he found weird, but he would have seen her before at the Meeting of Ooo Royalty, which was a monthly occurrence.

Jake saw what he was looking at and approached the girl as well. He stood next to Finn, both looking at the circlet on her head. They were both thinking about how she would have a crown on her head, but never seen her before. They all stood in silence- the girl more uncomfortable, but not wanting to break the silence- until Jake spoke up.

"Um, PB is probably done with her meeting and… um…" he mumbled, finally looking away and at Finn. He looked at the damage he caused, "we should probably fix that too…"

Finn finally snapped out of his daze at the mention of the Princess and looked to the wall as well, finally looking at the room. It was a blank lab-like room, with a bed towards the wall Jake broke.

"Yeah, man. The Princess would not like it that we broke the castle; you know, more than usual." He looked back at the girl, who visually stiffened at the mention of the word 'Princess'.

Just as he was going to ask, a Banana Guard _finally_ showed up. He showed up panting, and looked at Finn and Jake, completely ignoring the destruction and the girl (who looked absolutely panicked at the sight of the oversized Banana), and finally spoke after regaining his breath. "The Princess can't see you today. The meeting is going to go on until tonight. She says it can wait. So you can go home if you want."

The guard then saluted, and left the room. After a moment of silence, he spoke up, "well, there goes our adventure. Come on man, let's patch this place up and go."

Finn looked to his brother, then to the girl (who looked much more relieved at the Banana leaving the room), and then to the wall. "Yeah, let's fix this up and get going." Turning to the girl, next, he said, "I'm sorry that we broke in here like this. We'll fix this place up for you."

After fixing the wall (which had a candy-steel door, another thing Finn found odd), he stood there, about to close the door, and looked back to the girl, who really hadn't moved or said anything since they came in.

He looked at her, and then at Jake, who was waiting at the end of the hall for him to come. He looked back at the girl, who was staring back at him with piercing eyes. He forgot what he was going to say for a moment, and then he remembered. "Um… sorry again for breaking your wall… and door… so, um…" he looked at her a moment longer, then, hearing Jake sigh impatiently, he looked at the floor in front of himself. "Bye, then…"

He started to close the door when her hand suddenly hit his, opening the door again. Startled, he looked up to see her standing there back at him. He didn't quite know what to say to her; stopping him threw him off-guard. He looked at her face, which had an expression he couldn't quite place on her face. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again, still not understanding her sudden action.

Finally, after what (to Finn) seemed like hours, he started to speak, only to be cut off when she finally spoke for the first time since he met her.

"Take me with you."


	2. A Flashback, an Alarm, and a Confession

**I still own nothing. Not even my brain-that belongs to the internet.**

 **Long story. Another day, another time.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy!**

Finn sat on top of Jake, who was currently stretched out to fit Finn, _and_ the girl that they brought from the castle. She was sitting next to him, watching the world go by like he did, often after a long mission. Now, however, he was just watching her instead of the land itself. He didn't even know her name, and he still let her come back to his (and Jakes') house! He still had no idea how she convinced him to let her come with them back to the Tree House…

* _Flashback*_

 _"Take me with you."_

 _He stared at her; her voice startled him more than any action she could have done. Her voice was high pitched, like a girl, but it sounded_ so much _like PB, like when she was aged backwards. It wasn't exactly the same, but it was really close._

 _"W-what? Come with us? Why would you want to do that?" He asked. He had no idea how four words managed to throw him off. No one has ever done that before!_

 _"I said take me with you. Please?" She asked again. Her voice slightly trembled as she spoke. The tone she used threw him off again; it was a pleading, desperate sound. No Princess, even Old Lady Princess, sounded like that._

 _Before Finn could even_ think _about what he should respond with, Jake came back around the corner._

 _"Finn, come on! We need to get home before the knife storm!" he said, and then he noticed the girl in the doorway, "Um, do I need to come back another time or…?"_

 _The girl looked at Jake with pleading eyes, which startled him a little. The girl then said, "Can I come with you? I… please?"_

 _Jake stood silently, and then approached the still-frozen Finn at the doorway. Putting a hand on his brothers' shoulder, he asked, "Are you ok, dude? I mean, I'm fine with her coming over if you are… are you?"_

 _Finn stood for a little while looking at the girl. He felt her eyes digging into his being; it was an odd sensation that he hated and wanted more of at the same time. He felt weird and opposed to the idea of her coming over, but he found himself agreeing._

 _*End Flashback*_

He was still looking at her when they arrived at the Tree House, and would have fallen flat on his face after Jake shrunk back to his normal self without warning, if it weren't for the girl. She caught him before he fell, and set him back on his feet. Jake was quietly snickering at his brother, Finn was sure his face was on fire, and the girl was smiling at his expression.

Before anyone could say anything, Jake pulled them both into the Tree House quickly with his arm, unintentionally putting them both together. As he released them both, they stepped away from each other awkwardly after a moment; now the girl was just as red as Finn. Jake turned back to his brother and laughed at their expressions.

Finn was angry Jake was laughing at him, but before he could even respond, Jake pulled them both upstairs to the living room, and sat them onto the couch. "Now," Jake said, "is anyone else up for dinner, or is it just me?"

At the mention of food, both Finn and the girl's stomachs growled. Jake laughed, and then said, "I'll take that as a yes. I'll just make sandwiches."

Jake then went into the kitchen before either could say anything, leaving them, yet again, in awkward silence. Finn just sat silently, while the girl mirrored his actions again, sitting in a similar position to him. Finn was about to say something to break the silence, when BMO walked into the room, singing happily.

Both Finn and the girl stared at the little machine; Finn in annoyance, and the girl in confusion. BMO, however, was oblivious to either, and thought both Jake and Finn were at the Candy Castle to wait out the storm. When he looked up finally, all he saw was a stranger sitting on the couch with a similar expression to his own.

BMO, in his confusion, started to blare the 'INTRUDER' alarm, which scared the girl (off the couch and onto the floor), and surprised Finn into action. Finn grabbed BMO and imputed the code to shut the alarm off.

Jake came out of the kitchen, a half-eaten sandwich in hand, causing everyone to freeze. He was about announce dinner when he saw the scene: the girl sprawled out on the floor, and Finn holding BMO.

Staring at the scene, Jake held up his hands (even the sandwiched one), and backed out of the room, saying, "Sandwiches are done whenever… this… is resolved."

A few moments after Jake left the room, Finn finally saw the girl on the floor. He set BMO back down on the floor, and went over to help the girl up. Reaching down a hand, she reluctantly took it, and Finn immediately felt _something_. What he felt, he couldn't quite place a name onto, and it felt as if he felt electricity through their contact. The first time, with the hand on her shoulder, felt oddly similar, but he just thought it was static. Now, however, it felt… different.

When he helped her to her feet, she let out a shaky 'thank you,' and went into the kitchen, avoiding his eyes. Finn stared after her as if glued to the spot, and watched until she disappeared into the kitchen. Finn sighed, and followed after her. BMO, still curious, followed closely behind.

They ate quietly. At least, Finn and the girl had; Jake had finished his sandwich after leaving the living room, and was now watching them eat; the girl ate as quickly as Finn did when he was starving.

After they were done, they sat there silently for a while, but BMO had wandered off because they were only eating.

Jake watched them both for a while, before remembering a question that, in hindsight, probably should have been asked from the beginning. "So, uh, what's your name? I completely forgot to ask, and apparently Finn did too."

Finn looked up at the question, and then to the girl who stared at Jake with a confused look. He was also curious as to who this girl was.

"My… name?" the girl asked

"Yeah, you know, I'm Jake, he's Finn, and you are?" Jake said prompting the girl.

"Oh, um…" the girl mumbled as she looked down to the ground. Finn noticed, and thought it quite odd that she had to _think_ about what her name was. _Then again,_ he thought, _she probably didn't have to use it before, being in that room and all. Hey, wait…_

"And why were you in that room? I mean, was that your room? Who are you?" Finn asked, quite confused with what he knew about the girl.

The girl looked up to his face sadly, and, after a moment of staring, looked back to Jake. She sighed, and looked down again.

"I don't have a name."


	3. A Dream, a Nightmare, and a discovery

**Have I told you lately that I was bored and went on a binge of writing for one of my favorite stories?**

 **No?**

 **I just did, so you can't say that.**

 **Ps: Can you spot the Breadfish? No?**

 **Um… Me neither**

 **Anyways enjoy the story, of which I own nothing!**

Jake was asleep in his drawer, twitching while he dreamed. Jake dreamed of Lady Rainicorn, Finn, BMO, and his children. He dreamed Finn was speaking Korean, Lady was flying backwards (with inverse colors), and his kids were making everything burritos. He was eating the burritos while Finn was telling a story to BMO, who looked like a football.

Overall, he thought it was a very good dream.

Finn could say the same thing, if he was asleep in the first place. He was still thinking about what that girl had said that evening. It bothered him, that someone can have no name. If he didn't have a name, he would just be 'the human boy hero of Ooo.' His name, he felt, gave him a sense of belonging that he had since he was a baby with Jake.

After she said that she had no name, Jake decided it was time for bed, since she seemed sad and withdrawn. Jake said it was so she wouldn't feel too bad about her P-biz, so Finn couldn't complain about that.

So, instead of asking, they set her a bed up on the couch (since the knife storm was still raging on outside), with BMO watching over her.

What Finn didn't know was that, below him, the girl was having the same problem that he was having. She wasn't bothered by the fact she had no name, however. Instead, her insomnia was caused by the nightmares she would have if she fell asleep. So now, she was lying on the couch watching BMO, who was playing a game with himself.

However, at some point in the night, both she and Finn fell asleep. When Finn woke up in the morning, the sun wasn't even fully up, Jake wasn't making breakfast, and BMO wasn't beeping.

Instead, he woke up to screaming.

Dashing out of bed, he quickly slid down the ladder to see what was making the girl scream, and, instead of trouble, he saw her thrashing on the couch, with a frightened BMO making the D': face on his screen.

He ran over to the girl, and tried to wake her as he struggled to not get hit by her flailing limbs. He managed to restrain her with surprising difficulty, as he was the strongest person known throughout the kingdoms. In the back of his mind, he was curious about how strong she actually is.

When he finally managed to wake her, and release her from his restraint, she collapsed into his chest crying. Finn, not knowing quite how to deal with a girl crying into his chest, hugged her. He felt awkward, holding a girl he barely knew like this, but he felt comfortable as well. The only thought he had at the moment was how weirdly nice that situation was. He was so in thought at the moment that he didn't notice he was stroking her hair

Jake chose that moment to come down stairs. He came down quietly, since he heard someone crying, but did not expect to see his brother, hugging the girl they met _literally_ not twelve hours before. He certainly didn't expect to see him stroking her hair, either. However, he noticed BMO, staring at the couple before him. Jake noticed that BMO also seemed to have no idea what was happening, with his question mark on his face being the obvious giveaway to that.

So, instead, Jake grabbed BMO silently, making sure neither Finn nor the girl saw him, and went upstairs to interrogate him.

During Jake's questioning, the girl finally stopped crying and instead continued to lean on Finn. Finn, however, barely noticed, and instead was still deep in his thoughts, and was only pulled away from them when the girl finally sat up and away from him. She had her head down and away from him, and Finn just stared at her, wondering what she was thinking about.

He was answered soon after when she looked up to him, face still red from crying. She studied his face for a moment before she looked away from him. "Thank you," she whispered softly, "no one has ever done that for me before. Instead it was always…" she trailed off in thought.

Finn just looked at her, and then said, just as softly as she had, "It's just what people do; it's fine now, I promise."

The girl smiled at Finn and leaned into his side. Finn was slightly surprised, but put his arm around her in a comforting embrace.

There was a large bang from behind them, startling them both. They looked back to see Jake, holding BMO, face-first on the ground. Jake slowly got up from the ground and stared at the two people in the room, now standing and watching Jake.

When he was on his feet, he slowly went into the kitchen, as if to not disturb them any further.

When he was out of sight, the girl turned to Finn, who looked as confused as she did. She smiled at his expression. "So, your brother is an awfully… skillful guy, isn't he?"

He looked back to her and smiled as well. "Yeah, you should see how he is in an awkward situation." They both laughed at that, and followed Jake into the kitchen.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was finally, _finally_ finished with her meeting. It started yesterday, and continued until _this morning_. She hated these meetings, but they had to be done. She _was_ a princess, after all.

Stretching as she walked, she went to her bedchambers to sleep. She was about to enter her chamber, when she thought of something; something she hasn't checked upon in days.

She diverted off into a different corridor, going down long, twisting passageways. Finally, she came to a passage that had her most dangerous experiments. She wanted to see how they were all doing, but she came down for only one reason.

She came down to the end of the hallway, and a candy-steel door stood in her way. She stopped for a moment, considering turning around instead of following up on some _paranoia._ She was a princess, and a scientist for Glob's sake! She shouldn't be following up on some _feeling,_ some _intuition_ that she feels.

 _But,_ she reasoned, _it doesn't mean I can't check up on the progress of my experiment._

Feeling better with her reasoning, she unlocked the door with the key around her neck. She paused to open the door, again feeling hesitation, but opened the door instead of succumbing to her inhibitions.

She looked around the room, noting the darkness that consumed it. The lights were usually never on, but she suspected ( _Ugh,_ she thought, _that word again…_ ) there was another reason. She turned on the light, and looked around again. She didn't see it with the light on, either.

She went to look under the bed when she saw it; a piece of the candy wall under the bed. She grabbed it quickly to examine it, and realized that this piece matched the walls exactly.

She turned to run to her camera room, where she recorded EVERYTHING that happens in her kingdom, but realized, in horror, that she _shut it down_ after her encounter with Flame Princess.

She quickly chastised herself for doing something so _stupid,_ but she wasn't thinking. She was so overcome with guilt, that she shut it down without even thinking about _it._

She rushed out of the room, not bothering to close the door to the room, to her room.

She quickly assembled her smarter (somewhat) Banana Guards. She then quickly briefed them, and sent them out to search all of Ooo for her experiment. They scrambled out of the hall quickly, because the princess was absolutely _terrifying_ when she was mad.

She went out to a balcony nearby. She looked over her kingdom with hard eyes.

It was loose, the thing she promised herself to keep from the world, especially, _especially,_ HIM.

She would find it before he knew, before anyone knew.

Because she promised herself, and him as well.


	4. The Visit, The princess, and the Project

**I was drying my hair, when came up with some new ideas. Yay me!**

 **I have a space core on my desk, from Portal.**

 **I role-play with it. It's easy to do because…**

 **SPAAAAAAACCCCCEEEEEEEEE!**

 **I own nothing at all.**

After breakfast, Finn and Jake had decided to visit the Candy Kingdom, to visit Princess Bubblegum and see if they could see what she had called them to do the day before.

Finn watched his brother prepare for the trip to the Candy Kingdom (mostly by chatting about what PB would want), and noticed the girl barely flinch whenever he mentioned either the Kingdom itself, or the Princess.

Watching her, Finn found himself saying, "Let's go check on Ice King first." Jake stared at his brother, and then Finn hastily added, "If it was really important, she would have let us know yesterday."

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, you have a point…"

The girl looked relieved, and Finn felt himself oddly filled with a sense of happiness that he protected her from something, whether it is a threat or not.

All three of them went off to see the Ice King; BMO felt uncomfortable with the girl, and the girl did not want to be left behind.

As soon as they crossed the grass-snow border, Finn took a sweater from his pack that he always kept with him: adventurers are always prepared! Immediately after that bit of pride came a feeling of guilt he couldn't quite place.

He looked around the cold landscape, then back to the girl riding with him. Suddenly, he realized the meaning of that guilt. He had nothing for another person when he came into the Ice Kingdom! It was mostly always just him and Jake coming here, and when other people came, they were prepared for it.

She, however, did not feel cold. For her, the cold was a nice feeling. She relaxed in the seat Jake was/provided, and closed her eyes, feeling the cold that surrounded her like a familiar blanket.

Finn noticed her relaxed state, and wondered how she could stand the cold which would freeze both him and Jake to the bone every time they came here.

He would have asked, if it weren't for Jake shrinking down to his normal size outside the entrance to the Ice King's castle. Finn angrily cursed his brothers timing; every single time!

Finn straightened up and motioned for his companions to stay quiet. Jake shrunk his mouth, while the girl nodded in understanding at his motions. He then quietly opened the door to the castle, entered, then motioned for them to enter the room. Jake and Finn took the lead in searching, while the girl stayed quietly behind, looking around the rooms they searched with mild interest to their contents.

When they came to the throne room, they heard several penguins quacking, and someone shuffling and muttering something quietly. Finn shrunk against a wall, again motioning for them to stay silent. He then drew his sword, and started a countdown from three. Both he and Jake tensed, and entered the room with a battle cry after one.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum sat with several of her Banana Guards around her. She was quietly looking at the man in front of her, who looked uncomfortable with the attention placed on him.

"So, um… why am I here again?" The man asked. He was very confused; one moment he was sleeping, and the next he was at the Candy Castle after being abducted by those over-ripe Bananas!

The princess regarded the man coldly. "You know why you are here. I am missing an experiment, a _very dangerous_ experiment, and you are one of the prime suspects."

The man looked at the princess in front of him, and noted her tired appearance. He looked away and out the window. "If I knew what you were talking about, would I be here in the first place?"

The princess stared at him. He was extremely annoying right now; wait, he was annoying _all the time!_ "You really don't know?" She stood up suddenly and marched to where he was sitting, "you mean you don't know that the most dangerous weapon that YOU created is out there? It could destroy Ooo!"

The man really didn't know what to think. He didn't remember making something like that, or making a weapon _at all!_ "Princess, I never _made_ a weapon! I wouldn't harm you or anyone else!"

The princess stared at him. She could tell if he was lying; you could always tell when he was lying.

And he wasn't.

Bubblegum sat back down on the chair she got up from. She then leaned on one of the arms of the chair and put her hand on her face. "Listen. You are the first person I thought of when the experiment escaped."

The man looked at the princess and sighed. "You are forgiven. Now, about my possessions…?"

The princess waived her free hand toward her guards. She took them away because she found he was a _lot_ easier to talk to without them.

The guards brought over the man's box of things. He quickly opened it and sighed when he opened it. He quickly took the crown out of the box and put it back on his head, relieved to be back with it.

The princess stood up, "Thank you again for coming, Ice King. I'm sorry that I had to intrude."

The Ice King smiled. "It's fine, princess. Do you want to-"

"No."

He shrugged. "No harm in trying. See you later princess!"

He left the room, using his beard to fly out of a window in the room. The princess soon went to the window where he had flown away from. She called over the Banana Guard Captain, who had been behind her chair the entire time. "I want you to go over and search the Ice King's castle."

The guard nodded, and quickly left the room with his other guards. The princess was scary when she was angry.

The princess sighed. Peppermint Butler came up from behind her. She turned to him before he could even say anything to announce his presence, which slightly startled him. No one could _ever_ startle him. She looked into his eyes with a cold fury.

"Bring me the files on Project Frost."


	5. A King, the Guards, and the Frost

**I really enjoy writing this story. It has been with me since Flame Princess broke up with Finn.**

 **And it kept evolving from a basic form to another one to another.**

 **It hasn't even reached its final form! But I need a certain stone first…**

 **NERD!**

 **Anyways, OWN NOTHING EVER…**

The girl watched as Finn and Jake ran into the room screaming, prepared for a battle, but she stayed against the wall listening. As soon as the boys started screaming, a third voice added to the noise. She waited until all three people stopped screaming to finally look around the corner.

Finn and Jake were panting, weapons held over their heads. Looking up at them was someone that she had never seen before. But they weren't attacking them either. _Who…?_

"What the lump!" LSP screamed at the boys in front of her. Her voice made them sheepishly put their weapons away, since it was just her and not Ice King.

"Um, sorry LSP. We thought you were Ice King." Jake admitted, rubbing the back of his head in a shy gesture.

"Eww, why the Glob would you even THINK I'm that wad?" She demanded.

Finn decided to ignore her question; answering would mean spending hours on why she wasn't like Ice King. "But why are you in his house?"

LSP huffed at the question, brushing non-existent piece of hair behind an invisible ear, "He got dragged away by those bananas, so I was like, 'oh my glob, like where are they going,' and then I was like, 'he needs someone to watch his house,' and I was like, 'I can do it,' and so I was like totally watching his house when I was like, 'oh my glob this job is so hard, I need a snack,' so I was totally looking for the kitchen and not looking for his secret treasure or anything so LAY OFF IT FINN!"

Finn, who had been trying to stop her since the word 'banana,' finally managed to get a word in before she went onto another story. "LSP relax. What do you mean he got dragged off by bananas?"

"The short version please." Jake said, as he spoke up before she could say anything.

LSP rolled her eyes at his question. "The only bananas in Ooo, Finn. Glob, even I knew that…"

Finn was confused. The 'only bananas in Ooo' were the Banana Guards at the Candy Castle. Ice King hadn't done anything for months-

His thoughts were cut off by a hand placed on his shoulder, which made him slightly jump at the unexpected contact.

The girl hadn't meant to surprise him, but ignored the fact she did. She waited until he turned around to face him before starting to speak…

… Only to be cut off by LSP starting to talk again. "Finn, who is she? Is she, like, your girlfriend cuz if not I'll, like, totally be your girlfriend because-"

"LSP, please!" Jake yelled. It took a lot to deal with LSP. He just didn't have it today.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Finn silently thanked his brother. He turned back to the girl behind him, again. "Sorry about that. What were you saying?" he asked her.

Before she could open her mouth, a very loud, _particular_ voice called into the Icy Castle.

"Gunther, I'm home!"

The boys panicked. They had no reason to be in his house. So, they had to think of something quickly.

* * *

Ice King had seen a lot of strange things in his life, even if he didn't remember them. But no amount of experience could have prepared him for what he saw when he walked into his living room.

Jake was in the corner, talking with LSP quietly, laughing. Finn was sitting in the chair he usually used as a throne polishing his sword. And a girl was sitting in the middle of the space, petting a penguin.

He should be angry at Finn and Jake for being in his house, but instead, was stunned into a silence at the scene before him.

Finn looked up from his sword polishing to the Ice King. "Oh, hey Ice King." He turned to LSP and Jake, "Guys, he's home. Let's get going."

LSP and Jake started to walk toward Finn when Ice King finally spoke up. "W-why are you all in my house?"

Finn looked at him a moment, before speaking. "Oh, we were hanging with LSP when we saw you being taken away by Banana Guards. So, LSP thought that we should watch your house until you got back."

Ice King stared at them for a while. He _was_ taken away by Banana Guards, and he _did_ see LSP while being escorted away…

"Ok. Thanks then, I guess." He said after thinking their story over.

The girl who was petting the penguin smiled at him. "You're welcome."

Ice King turned to the girl and looked at her. There was something, _something_ really familiar about her.

Before he could ask her anything, LSP let off a loud sigh. "Glob, let's go you guys! Jake said you were gonna make me spaghetti for dinner."

LSP dragged away both Finn and Jake out of the ice castle, so the girl quickly followed behind them. Ice King watched them leave the castle, then wandered over to his chair and sat down, pulling Gunter onto his lap absentmindedly. He felt a strange feeling of regret and sadness when he saw her. He had never seen her before, but he felt like he knew her…

Meanwhile, Jake and Finn were still being dragged by LSP down the Ice King's mountain, while the girl fell behind after they went down a snow bank. LSP turned to talk to the boys…

… but ran into a Banana Guard that was coming up the hill instead. She dropped Finn's arm, and fell, dragging Jake with her.

The Banana Guards smiled upon seeing Finn, "Hey Finn! Do you know if Ice King is home? The Princess told us to look at his house to find her project she lost."

Finn was about to answer when the girl tripped and fell into his shoulder, knocking both of them into the snow. The guards then helped them both up, and then they looked at the person who knocked Finn down.

"Hey… do we know you?" The girl started to go creep behind Finn, when the guard snapped his fingers. "Oh! Yeah, you look like that person from that project we were looking for. That's cool…" Finn's eyes widened before the guards continued, "Anyways, if you see something from Project Frost, tell us, ok? Bye!"

Finn watched as the guards went uphill, while the girl that he knew went running downhill.


	6. The name, the Banana, and the Butler

**I'm baaaack.**

 **Anyways, this is my second rewrite of this chapter. I didn't like the first write.**

 **Oh well. Anyways, I got back few days ago. FUN!**

 **Also, I want to go into PB's dark side. Tell me how I did in the comments!**

 **Enjoy my owning of nothing at all!**

Jake walked alongside Finn silently back to his house. He had no idea why Finn was behaving so… weirdly but he would stand next to his brother no matter what.

LSP, on the other hand, had left as soon as they crossed the Ice-Grass border, saying that "she lumpin' totally won't sell the stuff she totally didn't find in the Ice King's castle because she was a totally awesome house sitter." That had earned her nothing but silence on Finn's part, as he was deep in thought, and had kept walking. Jake, however, had given her a choice glare (and a business card) as he ran off to keep up with Finn.

They entered the Tree House and went up to the living room level, where Finn had another reason to be shocked into silence.

On the couch, where they were this morning, was the girl who had run away. She was sitting quietly, looking at the floor with her arms folded across her lap. She looked sadly up at Finn. "I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go."

Jake looked between his brother and the girl for a moment, before quietly picking up BMO (who had been sitting behind the couch), and stretched them both upstairs. _It's their biz,_ he thought.

Finn stood for a moment before approaching the couch and sitting next to her. "Listen… I don't know what happened back there, but-"

She quickly cut him off, "It's better if you didn't know."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a minute, and Finn decided to change the subject.

"So… I think you should have a name," she stared at him, so he continued, "Because, you know, you said you didn't have one?"

She looked at him with a sideways with a small smile. "I guess we could do that."

Finn smiled. "Ok. How 'bout we go from the top?"

Jake suddenly rushed downstairs, along with BMO. He had been listening the entire time. He couldn't help it, really. "Oh, oh, oh! I got an idea!"

Finn stared at him, while the to-be-named girl smiled at his enthusiasm. "Sure."

* * *

Princess Bubblegum sat in the rarely-used throne in the middle of her grand entry room of the castle, with Peppermint Butler on her right. She didn't want to use the throne, but it felt like a necessity, since this was a _very_ big issue to _every_ kingdom, especially hers. However, the throne WAS quite comfortable...

The sound of the hall doors opening snapped her out of her thoughts. The Banana Guards couldn't be silent even if they stood there doing nothing, so she knew by the commotion that it was them returning to the castle.

She waited until they marched/stumbled/ran up to her before speaking to them. "Anything?"

The Banana Guards shuffled in their group for a while, before pushing one 'unfortunate' Banana forward. "N-no princess. We looked around his place like you said and-"

"And you saw nothing? Did you search all places like how I told you?"

"Y-yes, but-"

"And you went into all the rooms?"

"Yes, bu-"

"And you made sure no one left his house?"

"N-no-"

She stood suddenly and approached the speaking Banana Guard with anger radiating off of her, "I told you not to let anyone leave!"

The terrified Banana didn't know what to do. In his mind, the princess was very mean lately. She would snap at any one of them for just looking at her or the folder that she had been carrying around. Even now, she was clutching it in her shaking fist at her side. In just a single day, not even 24 hours, the entire kingdom had learned not to mess with the furious princess.

"I-it was just F-finn and Jake!" He cried.

The princess narrowed her eyes at him, which made him even more scared. It made his thoughts wander to the dungeon for some reason. The princess hadn't used the dungeon often, but there was some scary stuff down there…

Finally, after a moment, she spoke. "Was there anyone else? Anyone at all?"

The Banana gaped for words, trying desperately to remember the events of that morning. "Uh, there was LSP and some other princess there too! That's all we know, we swear!"

Peppermint Butler suddenly rushed to the Princesses' side. "Princess! It may not be her, we don't know-"

She turned back to him suddenly, "It's dangerous." Bubblegum then turned to the Guard, who had since cowered back to the rest of his squad trembling. "Find them. I want all four, and yesterday!" She shouted.

The guards quickly gave her a salute (which was more of their arms flailing up to their faces) and ran out of the room (which was more of climbing over themselves in their panic-induced rush).

The princess stomped back over to the throne and sat with an aggravated sigh. Peppermint Butler followed after her after a moment of hesitation. He hadn't known such anger from any being, and he hung out with Hunson Abadeer! A demon for Glob's sake!

"Princess?" he inquired carefully, "It may not be her, they may be wrong. They aren't the smartest, you know…"

The princess stared at him with a glare that could have melted the Ice Kingdom. "No, I'm sure." She stood up and started to walk to the door that led to her lab, folder still clutched in her hand.

She was at the door before she turned back to Peppermint Butler, who had still been standing near the throne where she had addressed him. "And don't call it _that,"_ she practically spat, "you get attached if you give it something other than a designation."

With that, she slammed the door after she entered the hall. Peppermint Butler let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding, and looked toward the throne of the once-docile princess. He then did something he hadn't done before.

He prayed to Glob that Princess Bubblegum wouldn't find her project.


	7. The Naming, the Folder, and the Drawing

**Hey! Another post! Is it someone's birthday?**

 **No? Oh well…**

 **I like this story. I also like suggestions. What story should I do next? Check out my profile to see stories I will do!**

 **Material is not mine at all! Except the Girl.**

Finn, Jake, and the Girl all sat in a circle, thinking of names to call her; BMO had since gone off to consult 'Football'.

Jake had even brought up an old pre-Mushroom War baby name book he had found ("It was for when I had kids! I sorta forgot about it though with Lady… Oops.") and they had gone through that before they had all gotten quickly bored. They had even started throwing names for things that weren't made for people, but that stopped after 'Salsa' got thrown in, along with a few other condiments (like ketchup).

Jake was the only one still throwing up names by that point (probably being the one who mentioned 'Salsa' in the first place). "Um… chair…?" He continued to put out random names, both real and gibberish, until he fell into a light sleep.

Finn sighed, and the girl put a hand on his shoulder, which put now-familiar sparks throughout his body. "Finn, thank you for thinking about this, but I just don't think I am meant to have a name after all."

Finn looked at her with a sad smile, "Yeah, but I think everyone should have one, not just some designation like 'Project Frost.'" She smiled back at Finn, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

"I've got it!" Jake suddenly yelled, scaring both Finn and the girl out of their somewhat-private moment. "We can call you 'Frost!'"

The girl visibly paled at the suggestion while Jake kept rambling on about how he had gotten the name in his dream with "maybe the cosmic owl" until Finn finally managed to quiet him.

"Jake, listen. That's not such a good-"

"Ok." The girl interrupted, earning a smile from Jake and a confused look from Finn. Seeing the confusion on his face made her blush slightly, looking away from him before continuing, "I think it's the best option we have. Plus, Jake said it was the Cosmic Owl…"

Jake grinned. "All right! Score one for me, eh Finn?" he said, nudging and somewhat ignoring his brother's confused face. "Let's go get celebratory pancakes at the Breakfast Kingdom!"

Jake continued talking as he started going downstairs, not remembering (or being completely distracted by the thought of delicious pancakes) to stretch down. A sudden _whump_ was heard after he disappeared down the ladder hole, followed by, "I'm ok! Just give me a minute… or ten…"

Finn subconsciously rolled his eyes and approached the girl. "Are you sure you are ok with that? I mean, I know how much it bothers you and-"

She cut him off with a simple finger over his mouth, which she quickly pulled away from. "Um, sorry. Anyways, I need to get over it sometime, and Jake seemed so excited about it. Besides, it doesn't seem that bad if you look at it."

Finn nodded, looking at her. They were suddenly –again- cut off by hearing Jake call to them, whining, "Finn! Frost! Come on! We gotta go get some pancakes."

"Coming Jake!" he yelled in the direction of the ladder. He turned back to the girl. "Come on Frost. Let's not keep him waiting. He gets weird when he's hungry." He quickly ran to the ladder, sliding down.

She smiled when she heard a crash, along with Finn and Jake yelling at each-other. _Yeah. Frost isn't such a bad name,_ she thought, walking to the ladder, _especially when you say it._ Her eyes widened at the thought, not knowing where it had come from.

Instead of worrying, she followed down the ladder after the boys, shaking her head, and followed the sound of the fighting brothers.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum let out yet another aggravated sigh, entering her lab with the door slamming behind her. She threw the folder onto a nearby metal lab table as she carefully locked the door behind her.

She then sulked over to another chair on the opposite end of the room, sinking into the comfortable cushions. She allowed her eyes to close for a moment. She was tired, not getting any sleep when she learned that her project had escaped. Instead, she napped during the moments that didn't require her full and upmost attention. Which was never.

She quickly reopened her eyes and strode over to the steel table containing the details on Project Frost. She had pretty much memorized every sentence, picture, and evaluation that it contained. She didn't know what it was that kept her coming back to it, nor why it was that she kept re-examining the folder's contents over and over again. But she had no time to evaluate these questions.

Instead, she opened the folder to a page that contained nothing but a drawing. She took out the picture, and studied it intently, examining every line, crease, figure and word depicted.

She started to feel something, looking at the picture. Something not even a scientific explanation could explain. She felt heartbroken, pride, anger, fear, and quite an amount of other emotions as well.

Eventually she grew frustrated looking at the picture. It reminded her everything that could happen, every eventuality that only ended when the world was either angry or dead.

She quickly crumpled the picture in a fit of anger, and threw it to the opposite wall. The princess then left the room angrily, leaving the folder behind on the table, momentarily forgotten. She went down the hall, towards another lab location, disappearing around the hallway's corner.

When he saw her disappear down the hallway, Peppermint Butler quickly -and quietly- went into the abandoned laboratory. He walked towards the crumpled drawing on the floor, picking it up. He looked sadly at the paper before he started straightening it. He headed toward the file with the newly-straightened paper, laying it where the princess had grabbed it from.

He once again looked at the drawing, before he started walking towards the door. He suddenly stopped at the threshold of the door, looking back on the folder. He sighed, then continued the opposite way he had came from, the picture clearly etched onto both Peppermint Butler and the Princess' brains.

The child's picture of Princess Bubblegum wasn't the object etched, however.

It was the word _'mother'_.


	8. Brotherly Brawls, the BMO, and the Call

**Duh-duh-duh! Tell me if you expected that in the comments!**

 **Probably not. Be truthful!**

 **Anyways, I gots a plan for this story. BIG PLANS.**

 **Also, I imagine Ice King has a closet filled with stuff, like a child. Anyone else?**

 **Anyways, I own nothing at all.**

By the time the newly-named Frost had gotten down the ladder, Finn and Jake's fight had escalated to a full-out brawl between brothers. Jake was stretching while Finn was dodging each of his attacks. She stared for a moment, watching their "battle".

"You should have told me that you were coming down!" Jake cried as he swung his arm like a mace at Finn.

He easily dodged with a roll, before tackling Jake onto the ground, attempting to restrain Jake in a sort of bear-hug. "You were the one standing there! I always go down like that! You were the one who-"

"Um, hello? Guys?" Finn and Jake froze their battle, slowly looking towards Frost. She shyly waved at the duo, before giggling at their situation. The boys blushed and quickly stumbled to their feet.

They looked at the floor sheepishly, and Frost sighed. "Ok, so Finn fell on Jake. So…?"

"Pancakes?" Jake asked sheepishly. Finn quickly nodded after.

Frost sighed. "Ok. Lets head-"

She was cut off when there was knocking at the door. Jake walked over to the door, while Finn stood in front of Frost. He didn't know why, really, but it felt… right to protect the girl that he had barely known for even a day. But he swore to himself that he would protect her, even if he didn't know why.

Jake was quickly met with the squadron of Banana Guards that he and LSP had seen march up towards Ice King's castle. The only reason he knew it was the same was that the Candy Castle had only one troop of guards who left the castle regularly. They were the smartest guards that Princess Bubblegum had; which, quite frankly, wasn't saying much. Their collective intelligence was relative to a couple of dulled thumbtacks.

"H-hi Jake. Um…" The Banana guard stuttered. He coughed slightly, and one of his fellow guards nudged him. "R-right. Um, so the p-princess wants you guys to c-come to the castle and-"

"Wait. PB just wants us to go to her castle? She coulda just called." Jake said laughing, completely ignoring the frightened squad of Banana Guards, "listen, we were just going to go get pancakes, so if you-"

"No!" "No please." "The princess it going to yell at us again." Came the immediate, and varied, responses from the troop. Jake stared at them in confusion as Finn approached the door, stopping behind his brother.

"Why does the princess want us?" Finn asked.

The guards shook their heads. "We don't know. She didn't tell us. All we know is that she yells at us if we don't do what she says."

The boys shrugged, and Finn looked back to Frost. "Do you want to go?" he asked, quickly adding, "If you don't I'm sure we can-"

"No, we should probably go." She stated, looking at the guards, still shaking. She approached Finn as Jake stepped outside with the guards.

They left the Tree Fort, with a confused BMO watching from the windows.

Neither Finn nor Frost noticed their hands intertwining as they walked. Neither had Jake or the guards noticed.

But BMO did.

* * *

Ice King walked around his living room in circles, slowly wearing a hole in the ice as he walked. He had been pacing since Finn and his group left his castle. He hadn't noticed that the Banana Guards entering his home, having been let inside by one of the penguins. He didn't notice them leaving either.

"Who is it?... no, it couldn't be… could it… no, no…" Ice King muttered for what seemed like the billionth time over. He knew that girl who left his house, but he couldn't place a name-

He suddenly tripped over Gunter, not noticing the penguin had wandered into the rut on the floor he caused.

Ice King fell flat on his face, his crown skittering across the floor, coming to rest under a shelf after hitting a wall. However, the shelf wasn't the best construction work, so it fell onto both the crown and the floor after being slightly jostled from the wall.

Ice King started to pick himself off the ground. "Gunter! Come on, man! I was puttin' on my thinkin' cap and you just had to come and trip daddy, didn't you? Bad boy!"

He promptly sent the offending penguin to the corner.

"Now, where is… Ah!" He said happily, noticing his crown under a pile of junk. He quickly shuffled over to it, unburying the crown from the pile of shelf debris.

Looking down on the pile of junk, he noticed that it had once been a shelf, not just another random pile of junk on the floor (again. Ice King doesn't keep the cleanest house). "Where'd I get this shelf from? Oh well! Just another mystery I guess!"

He picked up the pile of junk in his arms, and stated walking towards a closet door. He didn't notice a picture from the pile flutter to the floor and into the rut on the floor.

He managed (struggled) to open the door and shoved all the spilled junk into the closet (again). He managed to close the door (bracing himself against it, really), letting out a sigh of relief (sigh of exhaustion) as the door clicked close.

He noticed the picture that had fluttered to the floor, and started walking towards it, ignoring the bulging of the door) He was intending to kick it into the corner of mystery junk when he froze.

He slowly picked it up, ignoring Gunter, who was trying to reach the door knob and open the closet again.

He studied it closely as his brain started to piece his puzzle together.

"I know!" He yelled suddenly, stopping Gunter (who was hanging by the doorknob at this point).

Ice King purposefully walked toward the window, clutching the picture in his hands. He leaned back and addressed the still-hanging penguin. "I'm going out Gunter! Watch the house!"

He promptly flew out the window.

* * *

Gunter watched as the Ice King started flying towards the Candy Kingdom, and then opened the closet as soon as he made sure he wasn't coming back.

He dropped into the pile of junk that had immediately become amassed onto the ground, burrowing into the pile quickly.

He surfaced as soon as he had collected a fish from the pile. However, he quickly twisted it into a phone (because they have weird phones), pressing some scales like a number pad.

It rang. As soon as it picked up, Gunter started talking (quacking) into it. He then threw it back into the pile, satisfied.

Somewhere in the Candy Kingdom, a shadowed hand hung up their phone, equally satisfied.


	9. Empty, the Princess, and other Stories

**Why is Ice King acting weirdly? Who did Gunter call? WHERE IS LSP?!**

 **LSP is currently occupied, so LAY THE LUMP OFF!**

 **… Ouch, my brain.**

 **I own nothing but a dream! I accept comments though.**

When they entered the Candy Kingdom, the first thing Finn and Jake noticed were the empty streets. They were never this quiet when they usually stopped by the kingdom, even at night. Instead, they were surrounded by silence.

"Yo, dude. Where is everyone?" Jake asked nervously as they walked.

Finn shrugged, also slightly nervous, "I don't know…"

They continued to walk quietly to the castle, continually unnerved with every empty street and alley. They didn't bother to ask their accompanying guards, as they were huddled together fearfully.

Finally, they entered the castle, met by Peppermint Butler at the entry door. "Jake, Finn, Fr-"

He stopped suddenly, noticing Frost, who was still standing by Finn's side, clutching his hand.

"Where…? No, never mind." He said hurriedly, "You need to leave."

"What? Why?" Finn asked, confused. He had never seen the usually calm and collected Butler act fearful.

He started to push the group out of the door quickly, ignoring the fleeing guards. "No, please. You need to-"

"Hello Finn." A feminine voice called from the shadows across the room. Peppermint Butler jumped, turning around to bow to the princess. He tried to subtly push Frost further behind Finn, when he was interrupted again. "I see you have retrieved my missing project."

Peppermint Butler quickly straightened, meaning to speak, but the princess interrupted first. "Thank you for showing our guests in, but you are excused."

He nodded, quietly muttering a 'sorry', and walked/ran into the shadows, disappearing as soon as he entered them.

The princess suddenly started approaching Finn's group, stopping about halfway.

"Finn, Jake. Thank you." She stated, extending her hand, "Now please return my project, and you are free to go."

Finn squeezed Frosts hand. "Princess? Frost isn't-"

"Finn, I thought you would understand." Bubblegum said suddenly, staring straight past Finn, and into Frost's eyes. "This is not your place. Return my project now."

Finn gaped at the princess. She had never said anything like that, and now? Something was wrong, that much Finn could tell, but he was still shocked and hurt by her words.

"PB, are you ok?" Jake asked, cautiously approaching the princess, "Look, I know that maybe Finn is a goof sometimes, but that doesn't mean-"

He was cut off when Bubblegum suddenly turned to face him, stopping him in his tracks. "Jake. This is serious. I need my project. Now."

Finn was slowly becoming angry, and started to approach the princess. Frost approached as well, but mostly because Finn was moving, and she didn't want to stand alone.

"Princess," Finn started carefully, "I know-"

"Finn." The princess said interrupting him with a wave of her hand, "The Meeting of Ooo Royalty is tomorrow. Now, I know you don't understand politics, but this is a very important meeting. I can't have you or… her stopping it. Now, please, be reasonable."

"The Meeting of Ooo Royalty?" Jake asked, confused, "I thought that was held yearly or some junk."

The princess put her hand on the bridge of her nose, closed her eyes, and sighed. "Yes, well, some of the princesses are having problems recently, with some of the rules and inner-kingdom relations. It's being held tomorrow, her at the castle. I was going to tell you yesterday but," she looked up at Frost suddenly and narrowed her eyes, "I was otherwise occupied. As were you, apparently."

Jake laughed nervously. "Yeah, funny story-"

"Yes. I was made aware." Bubblegum straightened in posture, wrapping her arms behind herself. "Anyways, since you won't give _her_ up willingly...BANANA GUARDS!" She yelled suddenly.

The Banana Guards fell into the room, having been listening to the entire conversation. After managing to pick themselves up again, they ran to the princesses' side. Before they could speak, she turned on her heel, walking back towards her throne. "Take them to the Candy Dungeon."

The guards grabbed them by the arms while they were distracted, separating Finn and Frost. She screamed from the loss of contact and fear, while Jake and Finn fought to get free as well. Jake fought because, well, he didn't have a real _reason,_ it was more because his old instincts kicking in. Finn fought, however, because Frost was screaming.

They fought until the wall came crashing down besides them, which froze everyone, including the guards and the princess. It was when a voice yelled out that they turned toward the wall itself.

"Princess, you got some nerve!"

* * *

Peppermint Butler quickly walked through the halls of the castle, as not to make people suspicious. He walked until he came into one of the many lab rooms in the castle, closing the door behind him as silently as he could.

When the door latched, he spun on his heel to face the metal table in the middle of the room. As he had been hoping, it was there: the file folder that contained all of Princess Bubblegum's details on her "project".

He picked it up and shoved it into one of the pockets of his jacket.

He was opening the doors when an echoing voice called out in the hall, "BANANA GUARDS!"

Peppermint Butler froze in place, listening to the echo. He smiled and shook his head after hearing a resounding bang throughout the castle.

 _They are nothing but predictable._ He thought smugly.

* * *

Gunter quickly waddled with the other penguins into the throne room/living room/cage room/band room. As soon as all of the penguins were amassed into the room, he climbed up onto the throne.

"Wack!" He proclaimed as the other penguins nodded. He continued on with his "speech" until all the other penguins were cheering.

Gunter then jumped onto the floor and led the other penguins into another room with a T.V.

He clapped his fins together and one of the penguins brought forward a VCR tape. He then put it into the VCR player and it started playing.

It was _Baby Ballet._

Just another penguin movie night in the Ice Kingdom.

One that didn't involve Ice King in a tutu.

* * *

Somewhere in the Candy Kingdom…

"Oh my Glob I am totally gonna throw me a party to-night!" LSP yelled as she came out of a pawnshop. She flew off to the forest to throw the most 'lumpin awesomeist party Ooo has ever seen!'

And she lived happily ever after.


	10. A Vampire, A Keys, and A Message

**I'm making future plans for other stories.**

 **Maybe a Raven Robin love story?**

 **Maybe, probably, yes.**

 **XOXO, I own nothing.**

Finn and Jake sat on the bed of the cell in the Candy Dungeon; Frost had been taken to another room within the castle. The Ice King, however, looked forlornly out of the cell bars at his crown. He started to shake the bars again, desperately (and really unsuccessfully) reaching out of the bars towards his crown.

"Ice King, give it a break. You've been at that for hours now." Finn sighed angrily. He didn't know why, but he felt especially irritated at the old man's antics.

Ice King huffed and turned back to Finn angrily. "I don't see you doing anything besides sitting here sulking!"

Finn got up off the bed angrily. "Yeah! But I didn't make PB angry with all those questions! And breaking down her wall made you _totally_ look cool!"

Ice King glared at Finn. "Cooler than getting knocked out by the guards! I bet that looked awesome to your little girlfriend!"

Finn blushed, and then tackled the Ice King, punching him.

Jake finally stretched them both apart, putting them in opposite corners of their cell. "Listen you two! I don't care what either of you are going through, but we are going to get out of here, find PB, and get some answers!" Jake looked at Finn and grinned slightly, "And save Finn's girlfriend."

Finn huffed and turned away from Jake to hide his reddening face. "And how do you suggest that? We can't exactly eat this stuff, Jake."

Jake held up his hand, which was now shaped like a key. "With key-hand!"

Before Finn could retort, a laugh echoed throughout the dungeon. "What did the goody-goody heroes do to get Bonnie to send them to jail?"

Finn and Jake perked up at the voice. They knew that voice very well.

"Marceline!"

The vampire appeared in front of the cell, watching Finn come up to the bars in front of her. She was wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt that had some sort of red design on it, and a black pair of pants that had many pockets. "Marceline we need help. Could you unlock the doors please?"

"I don't know Finn…" Marceline said as she floated on her back. "What do I get?"

"I'll make Jake clean your house for a week." Finn said as he held back his brother, covering his mouth so he couldn't respond.

Marceline laughed. "Wow, barging your brother? I didn't think you had it in you, Finn… Make it a month and I'll help you out of here unseen too."

"Deal."

Marceline unlocked the door using a strange bone-like key, attracting Finn's notice. "What sort of key is that?"

She held it up proudly, revealing it to be a small finger-like bone with hair-like extensions at the 'knuckles' of the finger. "Skeleton key. I got it while I was still bumming around my dad's house. It can open any door in any dimension. Cool, right?"

Finn nodded, but then thought of something else."Why are you here anyways?"

Marceline shrugged as she tossed her skeleton key into one of the pockets of her pants. "The Meeting of Ooo Royalty is today. I had to come, but I got bored, so I decided to wander around. Now," she clapped her hands, "time to tell me why you were in a jail cell when you are supposed to be up there protecting them from Simon back there."

She pointed towards the Ice King, who was jumping while trying to grab his crown from a rather high shelf Jake stretched his arm over and knocked it on to his head, and the Ice King sighed in relief.

Jake sighed. "Well-"

"We don't have time for that!" Finn said suddenly, turning to a confused Marceline, "Can I borrow that key?"

Marceline looked at the boy warily. He looked like he was on a mission, and if she was responsible, she wouldn't give it to him so suddenly. But, responsible she is not. "Sure, go ahead. Just bring it back when you are done." She said as she took the key back out, tossing it to Finn.

He nodded at her before he ran out of the dungeon. Marceline watched as he ran, and then turned back to Jake after he disappeared out the door. "Ok, someone wanna tell me what that was about or…?"

Someone in the corner coughed, making Jake, Marceline, and the Ice King turn towards them.

Peppermint Butler stepped out of the shadows, holding a file folder, covering the label with his hands.

"I think I have what you are looking for."

* * *

"… and that concludes why our kingdom should acquire more technological resources. Thank you." Princess Bubblegum said as she left the podium. She was glad that the meeting was being held in her kingdom, as it let her go first and get her message across without the other princesses falling asleep so quickly; the meeting was tiring, and a lot of princesses often fell asleep after a few speeches.

Her long speech, however, had rendered most of the royalty unconscious. Suffice to say, her speech was not the most… exciting.

She had just leaned back in her chair when her cell phone started to vibrate. She clasped it suddenly and looked around to see if any of the other princesses had noticed. However, considering none of the people in her section were awake, she saw she was safe.

She took out her cell phone guiltily. If it was Marceline wanting to wreck her castle, she swore to Glob she would get up right now and-

Princess Bubblegum saw the message. She suddenly paled considerably as she read it.

 _The rats are released into the maze._

She cursed herself for believing that the cell would hold them until the meeting was over. She was the first one, and she had taken nearly four hours! There were so many other kingdoms that needed to be addressed, and she now had no time!

She couldn't interrupt the meeting, no matter how badly she wanted to. It could make the other kingdoms cut off trade completely.

She had only one option. She typed furiously onto her phone, using the same type of coding. The code was mostly so if the message was seen, she wouldn't be questioned.

In the end, she typed a relatively short message.

 _Release the snakes._


	11. The Search, the Echo, and the Snake

**Hey guys! I own nothing!**

 **I couldn't update recently because my internet was down. ARGH!**

 **Anyway, FNAF 4 is out. WOO!**

 **Don't check the closet.** ** _He's watching you._**

Finn ran down the hallways while trying to remember where he and Jake had gone. It felt like it was yesterday that he and Jake wandered into the forbidden parts of the castle while waiting for the princess to finish up her meeting. Just thinking about why made the curious side of him wondered what she wanted him to do in the first place.

He continued to run until he found the curving hallway. Running into the corridor, he was greeted with several Banana Guards, whom he nearly ran into.

"Hey Finn." One of the bananas greeted, "we're not supposed to let anyone down this hallway, Princess's orders."

Finn thought for a moment. The Banana Guards were not the smartest, but he didn't feel right tricking them either. _But,_ he reasoned, _it wouldn't hurt just this once._ "Um, yeah. The princess told me that you guys can take a break, and that I'll take over guarding here."

The guards quickly ran away as soon as Finn mentioned taking over, ignoring the obvious flaws to his story. Finn watched them run away until they were out of sight, and then continued down to the door at the end of the hallway.

As soon as he saw the door, he noticed that something was not right. He started to examine the door when the answer hit him: the door was no longer just a candy steel door with a keyhole, it was now a barred door with a keypad and a hand-scanner.

He thought for a moment before bringing out the key he had borrowed from Marceline. "She says it works on any door…" he thought aloud. He brought up the key near the keypad and watched as… nothing happened.

"What?!" he yelled. He knew that Marceline was a joker, but it really hurt that she would play a prank about something as important as this!

In his frustration he threw the key at the door, turning around to put his hands on his head as soon as it hit. He sighed, frustrated as he tried to think of another plan.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard something behind him creak. He turned around in time to witness the door open and the key drop to the floor in front of the door. He walked curiously over to the key and picked it up, noticing the hairs on the key start to retract back into the bones itself.

"Cool. This'd be awesome in dungeons!" he exclaimed before putting it into his pack.

He then remembered the door and quickly pushed it open, noticing the room would be completely dark if the door was closed. As it was, the door let in very little light.

"Frost?" Finn quietly called out before entering the room. Something was wrong, but he couldn't quite place what.

As he walked further inside, he accidentally kicked something, making a loud, metallic clanking sound echo inside of the room.

He winced as he looked around, trying to look for any movement in the shadows. Detecting none, he walked over to the object he had kicked. He crouched down as silently as he could to pick it up, still feeling the sense of _wrongness_ in the room.

He picked it up and started to walk back over to the door so that way he could get a better look at the object he was now holding. Halfway there, the door suddenly slammed shut, suddenly throwing Finn into complete darkness.

He stood where he was for a moment before deciding to take a step forward. As he moved, lights suddenly activated, blinding Finn like the darkness.

He took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light before looking down on the object he held. It was a golden tiara with a red gem on the band itself. He took a moment to examine it, noting that it looked familiar.

Just as he was about to touch the gem itself, he heard a rustling sound behind him, making him freeze in place.

He turned slowly around, clutching the tiara in his hands before his eyes landed on the thing that had made the noise. It was a bed that had someone on it, hooked up to some sort of IV device. He had once been hooked up to one of those, and he knew that the princess only used it if it was something serious.

Another metallic sound echoed in the room as Finn dropped the tiara, his full attention now on the figure in the bed.

"Frost?"

* * *

Jake ran from the dungeon, clutching the folder to him like a lifeline. Marceline and Ice King followed him closely behind, both trying to catch up to Jake.

When Marceline finally caught him, she spun him around making him face her. She stared at him as he started saying something along the lines of babbling, ranting, and whining.

Ice King watched as Jake 'talked' to Marceline. He then got bored and grabbed the file folder from Jake. He opened it and started to browse through the pages, ignoring the sciency-bits in favor of looking at the images.

He stopped as he came across a child's picture of Princess Bubblegum. He grabbed it as he started to reach inside his beard, dropping the folder.

A loud banging down from the dungeon stopped both Ice King and Marceline (Jake was still babbling and ignoring the situation). They looked backwards.

Ice King was scared by what he saw, Marceline was mildly impressed, and Jake screamed (like a girl, I may add).

Coming upon them was a giant candy snake, as large as the corridor. The entire body was made out of a blue rock-candy, and its many rows sharp candy corn teeth were shown when it opened its mouth. The black licorice tongue flicked out as it approached the trio.

Marceline watched as it got closer. She handed the still-screaming Jake to Ice King as she approached the candy snake. She rolled her neck as she readied herself. She smirked.

"This is going to be _fun._ "


	12. Wake-Up Calls and Running Wild

**Sorry it took so long.**

 **It took seven rewrites to get this right. SEVEN!**

 **I can't explain my rage.**

 **It also took my computer crashing, no internet connection, and my cat deleting everything.**

 **I own nothing. But if I did, it would go something like this…**

Finn ran to the bed, sliding to a stop in front of it. Ripping a part of his sleeve off, he then carefully removed the IV from her arm. He knew enough from PB taking care of him to know how to take it out without much of a problem. He carefully wrapped the shirt piece around her arm as a makeshift bandage before he really looked at her condition.

She was extremely pale and feverish; however she was also seemingly unconscious. She was breathing shallowly, but breathing none-the-less. Reaching down, he grabbed Frost's shoulders, gently shaking her.

"Frost, wake up." Finn said quietly. He had an indescribable feeling of dread in his chest as she remained motionless in his arms.

He then sat on her bed and pulled her into his chest, rocking Frost. He buried his head into the crook of her neck as he felt his eyes drip with tears.

Finn didn't know why he felt such strong emotions to her. The last time that he felt this way was with Flame Princess, and that relationship ended with a lot of burning.

The second he felt Frost speak, Finn froze. Slowly he pulled his face from her neck to look at her. A single tear streamed down her face as he looked at her.

"What?" he asked quietly. While relieved that she was awake, he knew that if she needed something, he would do anything.

Frost muttered again, prompting Finn to lean his ear towards her to listen. As soon as he heard her request, Finn pulled back to look at her, taking her hand in his.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She lightly squeezed his hand as a response.

Nodding (to himself, really), he laid her back down onto the bed carefully. He stood up, hesitantly releasing her hand from his. Turning around, he walked back to where he had first spotted the bed. He suddenly bent down and picked up what she had asked for.

The tiara glinted in his hand as he started back towards the bed again.

The force of the wall crashing down threw Finn to the floor, tiara spinning off towards the wall where the bed's head was. Finn looked back to see a giant candy snake.

Eyes widening, he reached for his sword, only to discover that he had left it in the dungeon. He swore as the snake lunged for him, rolling to the side in time to not be crushed. The snake ran into the wall next to Frost's bed, nearly crushing it in the process.

Frost watched as the snake recovered from its failed lunge and advance towards Finn again. Moving with her elbows, she slowly moved towards the edge of her bed.

Finn was continuing to try to avoid the snake while keeping it away from Frost that he nearly didn't notice her falling from her bed. He gritted his teeth as he rolled away from another lunge. He knew that they were both in danger because the snake was quickly taking much of the space in the room.

Frost continued to crawl towards her fallen tiara struggling as she moved. She screamed slightly as Finn came crashing next to her prone form, nearly crushing her head against the wall, and in front of her path to her tiara.

Finn held his head painfully from the impact, having hit his head against the wall because of the impact. She blushed slightly as she continued to crawl. However, she needed to crawl across _Finn_ to get to her tiara.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, bushing.

The snake hissed as it slowly approached Finn and Frost, who were in front of it. Now that Finn wasn't moving around anymore, it could take its time to approach.

Feeling immediately aware of the snake approaching, Frost desperately reached towards her tiara, finally grabbing it.

The snake sprung at them just as Frost managed to put her tiara on and sit up on Finn's lap.

Finn closed his eyes, clutching Frost to himself as Frost extended her arms towards the candy snake, hands almost immediately meeting the fangs of the serpent.

* * *

When Frost went limp in his arms, Finn finally decided to open his eyes. Instead of a stomach, he found himself face-to-face with the snake that had tried to kill him. Immediately, his eyes widened, and he braced himself against the wall, gritting his teeth while his muscles tightened.

It wasn't moving.

Finn stared at the snake, wondering what had happened when he heard people yelling outside the room.

"H-hey! I-in here!" he yelled. He was suddenly confused, because not only did he see his breath, but the room suddenly seemed… cold.

Finally, the snake seemed to shatter, making Finn shield his eyes.

Jake suddenly barged into the room. Upon seeing his brother, he exclaimed, "Finn!"

Letting his arm fall from his face, Finn looked at his brother, relieved that he had found him. Jake then wrapped him in a hug.

"Finn! You wouldn't believe what we fo-" Jake suddenly stopped, noticing for the first time the unconscious Frost in his arms. "Why…? Never mind. We need to go, dude."

Finn stood up, holding Frost in his arms. He shifting her in his arms, he managed to hold her bridal-style. "Ok, let's go then."

Jake nodded, and the brothers started to head to the door. Entering the hallway, they avoided the dead snake pieces as they continued to walk. Jake suddenly stuck his arm out where two hallways connected. Finn shot him a questioning look. Jake just rolled his eyes and held up a finger.

Suddenly, a loud, thunderous sound reached Finn's ears. Just as suddenly, a candy snake shot down the hallway n front of them.

If Finn's eyes were quick enough, he could have seen the black hair trailing long with the snake. However, he did hear someone screaming, though it was more of an excited scream than a fearful one.

Finn looked to Jake as he sighed.

"Don't ask."


	13. Panic, Mobbing, and Drawings

**Wee-woo, Wee-woo…**

 ***slenderman***

 **WEE-WOO WEE-WOO!**

 **I own nothing.**

Jake and Finn walked down the hallway, Frost still unconscious in Finn's arms. It had been a few minutes since they had seen Marceline (and, by extension, the candy snake) last, though both brothers suspected she was nearby; her excited screams echoed through the halls, as well as a constant rumbling sensation in their feet. They had both figured that the Vampire Queen was fine where she was without them.

Suddenly, many feminine screams broke their somewhat-quiet walk. Both broke out into a sprint as they headed towards the source. They came upon a large door and Jake immediately busted it down, both rushing in. They immediately froze when they saw what was happening.

It was the Meeting of Ooo Royalty that they had just crashed into. Only it was no longer the meeting of royals.

The first thing both heroes noticed was the snow. It covered the floors, tables, and chairs inside of the room; It was also extremely cold, both guessing it had been near freezing in the room. Princesses were screaming and pounding on the large hall's doors, now closed forcibly with ice barring any exit and entrance.

Jake groaned as he and Finn ran towards the princesses. "What happened?" He asked as soon as he reached the group.

The girls then swarmed Finn and Jake, surrounding him and nearly knocking him off balance. Talking all at once, Finn managed to hear parts of what they were telling him.

"Came in and-"

"We were just all sitting -"

"Took her! He just-"

"Froze the door and then-"

"QUIET!" Jake suddenly yelled, startling girls. They all looked towards him. "Thank you. Now, if just one of you could-"

"I lumpin' saw the whole thing!" LSP suddenly yelled, shoving her way towards Finn, causing some (most) of the princesses to groan in frustration.

"LSP we saw it to!" one of the princesses called out.

The lumpy princess rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I think I should tell him so LAY THE LUMP OFF!"

Jake groaned as he grabbed both Finn and LSP out of the group, stretching them to the opposite side of the room. "What happened LSP?"

"Well, we were all sitting in our chairs doing princessiy things when that lumpin' Ice King came in yelling crazy stuff, and then Princess Bubblegum stood up and started yelling stuff at him, and then I totally stood up for her, and then I-"

"LSP, please!" Jake suddenly snapped. It was like playing a game with the princess; a long, boring, wordy game that LSP only knows the rules to and they just have to play along with. And he ran out of patience.

Finn gave Jake a look before he turned back to LSP. "What happened?"

She huffed. "He took Bubblegum and froze us in here, and we were all totally stressed out, and-"

"Thank you, LSP." Jake said suddenly, taking Finn by the shoulder and leading him away from the talkative (annoying) princess.

"Jake, he took the princess. We need to go." Finn said as soon as they were away from her.

Jake sighed. "I know, man. But I don't know what we should do with them," he said, gesturing to the slowly approaching mob of princesses.

Finn stood in silence for a moment, thinking about his brother's words. He then smiled suddenly, creeping Jake out slightly. "I know."

He then turned to the princesses. "Jake will be taking care of you while I go and deal with Ice King." He looked back at Jake grinning, "And he will be happy to listen to your sides of the story."

Jake gapped at his brother before he was swarmed with the princesses. He stuck his hand up dramatically before he disappeared under the wave of dresses.

Finn chuckled before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw it was Doctor Princess. She was next to a gurney attended by the Candy Kingdom's nurses. "Finn, we can take a look at her while you are going to rescue Princess Bubblegum."

Finn looked at the doctor before looking down at the girl in his arms. The Doctor then put her other hand underneath his chin, making him look at her. "She'll be safe until you return. I promise."

He sighed. Of course she would be, with his brother here and all. "Ok." He said as he placed her on the gurney carefully.

Finn nodded as he looked back at the doctor. He then ran out of the room, headed towards the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

"Princess, why won't you talk to me?" the Ice King said desperately as he watched Princess Bubblegum pace her cage.

The princess then stopped suddenly as she turned back to glare at him. "You kidnapped me during the most important time of Ooo! All the Princesses were there and you scared them!"

"And why wasn't I invited? I'm the Ice KING, after all!"

"You know why!" She yelled suddenly, approaching him.

A sudden crash interrupted them. Ice King flared up his powers before he was suddenly punched down to the floor, sitting up, he saw the boy hero.

"What did we say about kidnapping princesses?" Finn asked as he stood next to where the Ice King once stood.

Turning to the cage, he shook the bars, discovering that the doors were locked.

Finn approached the Ice King, crouching to look him in the eyes. "Where is the key, Ice King?"

The Ice King laughed. "You'll never find it! I hid it in a place you would never think to look!"

Finn thought for a moment before he smirked. "It it in your beard?"

Ice King immediately stopped laughing before he looked back up at Finn. "How'd you…?"

Finn groaned before he stuck his hand into the beard. Shuffling his hand around, Finn came upon something.

"Found it!" he said as he pulled it out. "Or… not." He said as he looked down to the object. It was just a file folder.

"That's mine!" The princess said suddenly, as she had been watching them. "Can you give it to me?"

Finn nodded as he started walking back towards the cage. However, within a step he tripped on the Ice King's robes, falling on his face. However, he had held the folder to his chest, and the papers had suddenly exploded out of the folder with the pressure Finn had suddenly exerted on it.

"Glob globit!" he said as he got off the floor, seeing the mess of papers that he had inadvertently caused. Reaching down, he started to pick the papers up.

"Finn, you don't have to pick it up. We can do it later." The princess said hurriedly.

"No, no princess. I can-" he started to say before he saw something underneath the mass of text.

As he started to reach down, the princess slightly panicked. "Finn don't!"

Finn held up the piece of paper. He stared at it before he turned to Bubblegum.

"Princess, what is this."

He held up the paper.

It was a drawing.

The drawing with the word _Mother._

* * *

 **So this wasn't the best, but I had what I wanted to happen.**

 **Also, if someone wants to rewrite this chapter, they can. And I may just post it. Just PM me if you are interested!**

 **I'll tell you the basics.**


	14. The Flashback

**Straight in now.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **More on bottom.**

* * *

~ _16 Years Ago_ ~

"Princess, your tea is ready." Peppermint Butler said cheerfully as he approached Princess Bubblegum. She was sitting on a reclining chair one of the Candy Castle's many balconies, enjoying the fresh evening air. Today was one of her days to relax, which is rarely scheduled and planed far in advance.

The princess sighed happily as she grabbed the tea cup, inhaling the steam and the calming scent. She closed her eyes and leaned back, placing the cup on the floor next to her. Peppermint Butler then made his way to the door to the balcony, shutting the door as quietly as he could. He didn't want to interrupt her day any further.

The peace and silence, however, only lasted seconds. "Princess!" a shrill voice called out suddenly, making Bubblegum go on the defensive. That voice could only belong to one blue-skinned, long-nosed wizard.

"Ice King! " She said harshly as she watched the old man land next to her. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see you, babycakes!" Ice King said as he brushed off the front of his robe, revealing the many stains in the garment, and making Bubblegum suppress a shudder at the sight.

"Don't call me that. GUARDS!" she yelled, jumping out of her chair as she ran to the door. Ice King then suddenly froze the door shut, unintentionally making the princess slam into the door.

"Oh, come on princess. You could be my queen! I even have your tiara right here! I made it myself for you with my magic, so that way you could be an Ice Queen!" he said, approaching her with a small velvet box in his hand.

Thinking quickly, Princess Bubblegum kicked the hand with the box, sending it straight up into the air. This managed to distract Ice King, whom she kicked in the 'boing-loins', making him fall backwards. The princess moved aside, as her guards managed to break down the door.

"Please take him away." She said as the guards pointed their spears at the downed King. She sighed as she watched a group of guards carry him out the door; it seems not even the insane take a break.

"Princess? Here is your crown." One of the guards said as he approached the princess. He held out the tiara: the same tiara that Ice King had come with, and had tried to give her. Apparently it had landed some time during the confrontation and this fortunate guard had picked it up.

"Thank you. Put it somewhere else, please." The princess sighed as she put a hand to rub the back of her neck. It was obvious that her relaxation day was ruined, and she really didn't want to deal with anything dealing with the Ice King.

Bubblegum faced Peppermint Butler, who had approached her as the guards left the balcony. "Prepare my labs. I may as well do something since I can't relax anymore."

* * *

Princess Bubblegum sat in a chair in her lab and sighed tiredly. In the weeks after Ice King so rudely interrupted her day, she had been getting complaints about nightmares and hallucinations throughout the kingdom, especially inside her castle with he staff. Even she had been affected by whatever problem that her entire kingdom had been going through

An alarm shook her out of her thoughts, signaling an emergency inside the castle. She quickly leaped out of her seat and ran out to her throne room, intending to help her staff deal with their emergency; having exploding citizens makes being a leader _very_ hard. However, the sight when she got to the throne room shocked her.

It was the Banana Guard Captain, several of his trainee guards, and Cinnamon Bun. The captain was running circles around the throne room, holding his head and screaming. Around him were the trainee Banana Guards, who were rolling on the floor and yelling to themselves. Even Cinnamon Bun was hitting his head against the wall, screaming as he did

"What is going on here?!" the princess yelled, nearly tripping over a fallen guard near the doorway.

Her yelling managed to get the attention of Cinnamon Bun. He ran over to her, continuing to scream until he grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "Make it stop!" he yelled, "It won't stop talking and screaming!" Cinnamon Bun then fell to the ground, curling himself into a fetal position.

"Who won't?" she asked, crouching down to Cinnamon Bun, putting a hand on his 'shoulder' in an attempt to calm him down.

Cinnamon Bun flinched at the contact. He curled tighter into himself before he pointed at the captain. The princess noticed for the first time that he was running around something. It was the tiara: the same tiara that the Ice King had come with weeks ago!

The princess ran towards the crown, nearly hitting the running captain. She picked it up and was about to throw it-

-but stopped when she realized that the room got silent. She held the box as she looked backwards at the room. The captain was now on the ground, silently crying as the other guards slowly rose off of the ground, confused. Even Cinnamon Bun was getting off the ground, abet awkwardly and in a fashion that could be reminiscent of a floundering fish (or a Magicarp splash attack, for all you Pokémon nerds out there).

She looked down at the crown in her hand. A sudden, ridiculous idea crossed her mind as she crouched down and slowly placed it back on the ground again. As soon as her hand left the tiara, everyone started to yell and scream again, falling to the floor in pain.

The princess hastily picked the crown again, which stopped the screaming as soon as her hands touched the metal. She looked down at the tiara in fear as she examined it; the crown itself was more of a circlet with a red gem on the band. The circlet was made of a gold-like material with the gem being reminiscent of a ruby; like the Ice King's. Princess Bubblegum found that her hand holding the circlet started rising towards her head, acting on its own like it was putting the tiara on. She finally managed to stop herself as the gem started to glow an unnatural blue color.

"What is this?" she whispered to herself as she lowered the circlet, removing it from her sight.

 _You could be an Ice Queen_! A voice rang through her head. The Ice King had said that before she kicked him. _Could it be…?_ She thought as she tuned out the other voice in her head.

Finally, she gripped the tiara tightly. She then ran towards the hall she had come from.

Peppermint Butler finally ran after her as she nearly tripped over the floundering Cinnamon Bun. He had come in when the alarm started, and had seen the whole scene. "Princess! Where are you going?!"

The princess stopped before she entered her lab. She turned back to face him before she stepped into the room. "Don't bother me."

The door slammed in Peppermint Butler's face, nearly knocking him over in the process. He looked at the door in worry. Her look of determination was the last thing he saw of the princess for weeks.

* * *

Peppermint Butler calmly walked towards the lab door, holding a tray of food. He had started the routine of bringing the princess food the day she had locked herself away, picking it up near dinner (even if it was uneaten). He had even started handling the politics of the Kingdom in the Princess's steed in order to ensure the citizens that there were no problems; mostly to keep them calm, and in order to keep others from trying to take over the kingdom while the princess was "away on business".

Finally, Peppermint Butler came to the door where the Princess had sealed herself away in. He placed the tray on the ground near the door and brushed the front of his suit. He knocked on the door and started to turn around-

-before he stopped in his tracks as he heard a noise from within the princess's lab. Peppermint Butler turned and faced the door; had it been his imagination, or had he heard something crying from within?

He stood for a few moments before he turned away again. Another cry entered his ears, making him turn once again to face the door. Finally, he approached the door cautiously; the princess didn't like to be bothered unless there was something urgent. He knocked quietly on the door as he placed his 'ear' to it, softly calling out, "Princess?"

He heard another cry and decided to enter. He carefully pulled on the handle, and was slightly shocked as it turned. He opened the door slowly, letting light into the apparently-dark room. "Hello?"

Another cry. He steeled himself as he braced against the door, intending to open it. Inside his head, he counted down. _Three, two, on-_

The door swung open, slightly scaring Peppermint Butler as he jumped back. He looked up immediately, and was again shocked to see the Princess. But she wasn't alone.

In her arms, she held a pinkish humanoid baby with a circlet on its head. Peppermint Butler was slightly taken aback as he looked at the baby; it certainly wasn't in there when she went inside. "Princess, who-"

"My project." She said as she handed the baby to her slightly-confused butler. "Here. I need to go take a shower." She then started walking away.

"Wait!" he yelled as he caught up with her. "What do you want me to do with it?!"

The princess then turned around and smiled slightly as she looked upon the baby and the butler. "Just… keep her safe."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm going to put this story on a short hiatus until I feel better.**

 **Also, I just blew your minds, didn't I?**

 **Lemme know if you want me to make another story involving Frost. Or if you want to make one!**

 **Oh, yeah. Finn is 16 in this story too. Because logic!**


	15. Flashback Part 2: His Story

**Feeling better, but I'm gonna update when I can.**

 **Don't run away, because I know the approximate area of which you live!**

 **... It's on Earth, right? Well, I did say APPROXIMATE!**

 **Enjoy! I own nothing.**

* * *

 _~His Story~_

And I did. For seven years after that date, I kept her to the private floors of the castle, leaving her unseen and unknown to the rest of the kingdom. I acted as her caretaker, an uncle of sorts, while still keeping to my duties to the princess. My other... activities had still remained active in my life, though to a lesser degree.

I had my suspicions as to what she was, of course. Anyone would have seen the resemblance to our Princess as she aged, even those fools that guarded our kingdom would have seen a sort of resemblance. That is why I decided, with urging from the princess as well, to keep her in her isolated residence.

The Princess, mostly with my insistence, had also been a mentor of sorts to her. The Princess mostly taught as how a teacher to her students would, dealing more with teaching than caretaking itself. However, once in a while, I would see the Princess nurturing her as a mother would, further confirming my suspicions. Even she would eventually catch on to the Princess, later referring to her as a mother-like figure in several of her writings and drawings.

It was after the seventh year of her existence (or her birthday, I felt) that the incident occurred which changed her peaceful, ignorant existence. Now that I know more, of course, it was obvious that something would happen which revealed her true existence.

It had started as a rather extreme side of things. On this particular day, the Candy Kingdom itself was under siege by three mountain giants. While two were being taken care of by the two Gumball Guardians, the other had to be taken by our forces until the gumball guardians had at defeated.

Well, I should say "distract them until the Gumball Guardians finished with their giants".

Anyways, my job was to evacuate the citizens as the Princess, on the Morrow, helped the guards distract the single giant. We were channeling through the tunnels that lead outside the castle walls (opposite of the giants, mind you) when we all felt the ground shake and the ceiling crumble slightly. Many citizens screamed as they ducked, shielding their heads from the rubble.

"What's happening?!" Many of the citizens screamed as they cowered. It was rather pathetic, actually. Covering their heads as though their lives depended on it; there were many more dangerous things then a little falling debris. But, I digress. Where was I? Oh yes.

"Something's hit the castle! We need to move before the whole thing comes crashing down on us! Move people!" Colonel Candy Corn yelled as he herded some remaining people into the tunnels. He had been assisting in the crowd control, making sure his fellow citizens didn't explode out of fear as they notoriously had in any crisis the kingdom had come across in the past.

Another crash urged the citizens to run into the tunnel, practically making them sprint to safety. The Colonel started urging the very last of the citizens into the tunnel when we heard the girlish scream. We both froze in place, though for very different reasons.

"Globit, they must not have evacuated the castle! Go into the tunnel and I'll go get her!" the Colonel said as he began to run back into the castle-

-only to be stopped by me. I grabbed his arm as he passed me, making sure it was firm enough to hold the old man, but loose enough not to break anything. "No." I said firmly. "You keep them calm. You have more experience with this type of thing." A bold-faced lie, of course, but I had to get him to go.

Thankfully, with a little bit of "persuasion" I learned from an old acquaintance, he nodded and sprinted down after the others.

I sprinted down the familiar hallways, avoiding the falling and fallen pieces of debris. Finally, after what seemed at the time like eons, I arrived at her door. I threw it open, and looked for her immediately. I hadn't noticed at the time how cold it was.

She was crouching down on the ground, arms covering her head as a bookcase loomed over her. At one point, it held all of her books; learning and otherwise. It had been a brilliant pink color with the many-colored spines decorating the shelves from top to bottom.

However, when I say 'loomed over her,' I mean it was literally OVER HER HEAD, as it looked like the bookcase had tipped over with her in front of it. Literally frozen in time. Or, at the very least, VERY frozen. The once-pink bookcase was blue with ice, freezing both it and the books mid-fall.

At the time, I noticed, but lacked mentioning anything. She was still very much in danger, and I wasn't about to delay our departure to ask a few questions which could possibly put BOTH our lives in danger.

I grabbed her arm, dragging her out from under the bookcase and stated to run out of the room, her in tow. She seemed slightly startled at first, but understood the need for urgency, opting instead to run beside me instead of being practically dragged through the halls by me.

We were approaching the exit as another crash shook the castle harshly, throwing us both off-balance. I heard a large, thunderous crash echo close. Time, once again, seemed to slow down as I was caught off guard, feeling a pair of hands roughly shove me forward.

I managed to stop myself (being round has SEVERAL seriously embarrassing disadvantages, which is seriously unfortunate for me), looking back towards the hall I was shoved from.

I looked back in time to see her crouch, hands and arms covering her head-

-Before she was completely covered by a large chunk of the ceiling falling upon her. The crunch of the rubble falling was sickening.

Honestly, the next part of the story is very… hazy to me. I remember feeling an intense emotion-which emotion I cannot even pinpoint the origin of. It was blinding, and probably the reason I don't remember. However, now I can tell that I probably started to dig.

What I do remember is feeling something cold; extremely cold. Then, seeing her crouched inside a giant ice-like sphere.

The next thing I remember was… even now I'm not quite sure what came first. It was either the sound of beeping machines or the feeling of pressure on my shoulder. All I know is that there were several detached, fragmented memories from then. The sounds and feelings were mostly just the most prevalent.

* * *

My whole memories came back about a day later. I remember waking up in a chair in the hospital wing, sitting next to someone in a hospital bed. I think it was night, as the room was extremely darkened. Muffled voices filtered in.

I left the room, carefully closing the door behind me as I went out in search of someone. The voices started getting louder, and I recognized them. It was the Princess! And the… Princess? The second seemed to be like an echo; voice or video recording, I realized quickly. Her private notes.

I knocked cautiously on the door, slightly flinching as I heard her mutter angrily to herself. With a loud click, the voices stopped.

"What?" The princess asked angrily when she threw open the door. She was in her lab coat and her simple dress. I coughed slightly to attract her attention.

When she saw me, she nodded, waving me inside. It was a small room, with only a chair and table with a tape recorder and a file folder on it; it explained the voices and clicking at least.

She locked the door, bolting it shut. After she finished, she turned to me. "What do you know?"

I was slightly confused. "About what?"

"About the… Well… what happened?"

I told her about most of what was written above. I left out 'persuading' the elderly Colonel; some things should be left unsaid. She nodded as I finished telling her. She turned away and walked to the table, sitting on the chair and opening the folder. Grabbing a pencil from her lab jacket, she started to write. "I thought… if I used enough of my DNA, she wouldn't…." She muttered under her breath.

"Uh, princess?" I asked quietly. The princess jumped slightly, and then turned to face me in her chair.

"Yes?"

"What… is something bothering you?" I said, watching her carefully. She seemed slightly agitated, but tired at the same time.

She sighed and turned back to the table. "I probably should have told you this a long time ago, huh?"

"Told me what?" I asked. Again she sighed. She then stood up and walked towards the door I came in from. Opening it, she motioned for me to follow her, so I did.

It took me a moment for me to realize where we were going: the private hospital room where I had woken up.

* * *

She opened the door, entering and turning on the light in a fluid motion. I finally recognized the figure on the bed. The same person that shoved me out of the way, who saved my life when I was supposed to protect hers.

"Is she alright?" I immediately asked the princess.

"Yes, fine. She's just recovering from the…" she trailed off in thought as she looked at the girl.

"The what?" I asked.

She closed the door, locking it before responding. "Do you remember seven years ago, when the… with the Banana Guard captain?"

I nodded. The poor man had never been the same after the princess found him circling the crown. He had been fearful of almost everything after that day, and left the kingdom at least a week afterwards. Unfortunately, we learned about three months after that he had been mauled and killed by a wild animal in the woods. His corpse was found by some guards who had been searching for him.

"Well…" the princess sighed, and walked to the chair I had awoken from. She sat and leaned back, before looking towards the ground. "My initial studies of the crown had gone on to reveal that the crown was specifically bonded to my DNA, so I tried in my lab to make a clone of myself…"

She looked up at me straight in the eye before she looked down again. "The clone, after about a week in its presence went… unstable and I had to dissemble. I tried various DNA combinations, before I realized something." She looked back at me again. "My DNA needed a stabilizing catalyst in order to stay and remain as stable as possible."

She looked over at the girl in the bed and sighed slightly before I realized something; she wasn't looking at _her,_ she was looking at the crown still atop her head. "The crown was based off of the Ice King's original DNA, so his would probably be more stable with it. So, after various studies, I found that only our DNA combined at about a fifty percent rate would be stable enough to host the crown without many negative side effects."

I looked at her, before realizing what she was saying. "Princess, do you mean…?"

She sighed again and looked me in the eyes. "She is, in DNA terms, technically the Ice King and I's daughter."


	16. It's Too Late

**The website was honestly just having problems, so I couldn't post.**

 **And I started college. Yay!**

 **Don't worry, I'm still here.**

 **I'll put you back together again.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 _They will hurt you again._

He won't.

 _Your little boyfriend will hurt you just like she did._

No, he won't.

 _What about them? They will tell him. They HAVE told him._

So what?

 _Then they will hurt you again. Even if he does try to stop them._

No…

 _Let me do as I was made to! What do you want?!_

I-

 _Tell me! Do you want to be hurt and hurt and-_

I DON'T WANT TO BE HURT AGAIN!

 _Then I WON'T let them!_

No! Don't hurt them!

 _It's too late._

* * *

 _Finally!_ Jake thought as the last princess walked away. Thanks to Finn, he had to listen to the same story over and over and over. There were also wild details thrown in by some of the princesses into the story just so that way he would have to listen longer. If it wasn't bad enough, some girls came up multiple times (DEFINITELY NOT LSP) just to add in a few other details, or to tell the story over again.

That would cause anyone a headache.

He lay down on the ground, placing an arm over his eyes. He would have to get Finn back for his somehow. Maybe having the princesses tell HIM their stories! _Yes!_ They all loved him, and it would take at least five times as long to go through them all!

A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his plotting. "Jake, are you alright?"

Lifting up his arm revealed Peppermint Butler, standing over him with one eyebrow raised. Jake sighed, sitting up while supporting himself on his arms. "Yeah. Finn put me on princess duty while he went to go save the Princess Bubblegum. I swear to glob-"

"Save the princess?" Peppermint Butler said hurriedly, cutting Jake off. He sounded worried. "Who was took her?"

Standing, Jake stretched (as in pulling muscles, not magic) his arms. "Oh please. The only one who steals princess in Ooo, man. Who'd you expect? Marceline?"

Peppermint Butler pursed his lips as he thought. Finally, he decided on the right words. "And the princess's…" pause, "… Project. Frost. Where is Frost?"

Jake tilted his head to the side. "Oh yeah. Well, she was here when Finn and I got here, and she was with him before I got mobbed. So…" He looked around. "I really don't know."

"Was she ok?"

Jake shrugged. "I don't know man. When I found him she looked… unconscious, I guess. He must have given her to the nurses." He looked around again. "That would explain why Doctor Princess isn't here I guess…"

Peppermint Butler grasped onto Jake's shoulders roughly, earning the dog's attention. "What the-"

"What do you mean found?" Peppermint Butler asked as he squeezed Jake's shoulders. He winced slightly from the pain.

"Ow! I-I don't know! I found them in a room with one of those weird candy-snake things that attacked me, Marceline, and Ice King! It was frozen so I broke it apart! That's all I know!"

Peppermint Butler paled, releasing his tight grip on Jake. "We need to evacuate." He started to hurry towards the hall door.

Jake had to actually sprint to keep up with his pace. "Wait what do you mean evacuate?! Peppermint Butler, answer-!"

A loud shriek cut him off, making him cover his ears in pain. When the scream finally ceased, he looked up to find Peppermint Butler stopped midstride. From the hallway ran a girl, who was blue with white hair. Behind her, sheets of ice were forming, completely filling the hallway in a thick, solid wall of ice. Her eyes were shut tightly, putting a slight strained look on her face. The girl, however, looked familiar.

Finally, as she ran into the hall, she collapsed into the middle. Peppermint Butler sprinted to her side while avoiding the ice, throwing his arm around his shoulder in a comforting gesture. Jake walked towards them slowly, also moving to avoid the ice.

He looked at her, taking in her appearance. Finally, a couple of steps from them, he recognized her face. "Frost?"

Her head shot up, facing Jake. Suddenly, her eyes opened. They were completely white. "Run. Now."

As Frost was slowly rising off the ground, Jake fumbled back in fear. "W-what?!"

Peppermint Butler grasped desperately at Frost's sleeve. "Stop! It's just the crown! Don't listen to it! Please!"

Sadness crossed her features as she looked upon the Butler. "I'm sorry." Her arm then swept up, sideways, blowing him back with her power. His back hit the wall, freezing his body entirely to the wall. Her arm fell back limply to the side. Frost looked back to Jake pleadingly. "Run!"

Finally, she started raising her arm towards him, snow and ice starting to swirl around it.

Jake screamed.

* * *

"But why did you keep her locked away?" Finn asked as he approached the princess.

"Because she's dangerous, Finn. Please try to understand that." The princess said as she placed her hands on his shoulder. He shrugged them off, turning back around.

"You said the same thing about Flame Princess."

Bubblegum sighed. "This is a different kind of dangerous. I thought maybe keeping her away from him, "she gestured to the Ice King, "would negate any negative effects potentially carried through to her by the crown. I thought maybe-"

"Maybe that's your problem princess!" Finn growled, turning back to the princess. "Maybe if you gave them a CHANCE, maybe if you let them LEARN-"

"-MAYBE is too dangerous a thing to deal with!" Bubblegum snapped back. "MAYBE could end the world! MAYBE could hurt! MAYBE could kill!"

Finn opened his mouth to respond, but a scream cut him off. He knew that scream all too well.

"Jake!" He yelled, running towards the Ice King's window. As soon as he saw the view of the Candy Kingdom, it took his breath away.

And for all the wrong reasons.

Above the entire kingdom was a giant, swirling mass of black clouds. From the clouds came a veil of white, which one could only assume was snow. The kingdom was becoming covered in white.

"No." Finn heard the princess breathe beside him. He idly wondered when she had arrived.

"What is that?" The Ice King asked as he peeked over their shoulders.

Princess Bubblegum was nearly crying. "Frost."


	17. Simon

**Guess who?**

 **It's a-me!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

I don't want to hurt them.

 _Then they will hurt YOU._

But what if they don't?

 _They will. You know it. Let me protect you!_

But-

 _Give me control!_

"NO!" Frost yelled out loud in the frozen main room. She could feel herself slowly losing control of herself to the tiara. It was a feeling like her consciousness was being pulled from within herself, and that feeling scared her.

Sitting down in the middle of the room, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down.

The crown had often talked to her before. It had been one of her constant companions throughout the lonely years, talking to her and telling her stories when she was younger. Back then, it was just a guiding force to her. But now, it was just trying to forcefully control her.

She jumped slightly when she opened her eyes. Instead of the frozen ground she had been on, she was now floating in space. Exhaling loudly, she looked around at her surroundings.

"When did I fall asleep?" She asked aloud, her voice echoing throughout the empty space.

"You didn't." A man's voice said. Frost turned around quickly, looking behind her. There she found a humanoid, olive-skinned man with short brown hair. He was dressed in a grey suit with a red bowtie and blue glasses.

Frost held up her fists threateningly. "Who are you, and what do you mean?"

The man tilted his head slightly and held up his hands as he started to approach her. "I believe you have met me a couple of times. I may have looked different, but it's still me." He stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. "At least I think it's still me. I really don't know any more."

She lowered her fists. "Wait, do I know you? You look familiar…"

The man laughed slightly. "I would hope so. You were made out of half my DNA."

Frost gasped. "N-no. Mother said it was the Ice King's DNA and not some," she gestured to him, "weird guy."

The man sighed. "You can call me Simon. But, technically, I am him. And I am me also. It's… something I don't understand either. Anyway, come with me." He motioned her to follow him as he walked into space.

She paused for a moment before catching up with him. They walked in silence, before she finally spoke. "So… where are we, exactly?"

"I believe we are in a perpetuated limbo-like state in a sort of anti-time universe caused by the magic contained within the gems of the crown- I'm sorry, _crowns_. I forgot that my other self had made a second one." He looked at her confused face and sighed. "We are… inside the crown itself, essentially."

"But… why?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Simon sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck again. "To be honest, I've been trying to figure that out myself. All I know is that we were put here by the entity contained within the crown."

Frost tilted her head. "What do you mean entity?"

"Well," he said with a slight scowl, "when I put the crown on… at first…" he sighed. "It talked to me. Told me about ice and snow, showed me things… and then it slowly started to steal who I was. I became the Ice King while losing what made me human. I lost myself and gained," he motioned to the space around him, "absolutely nothing."

They walked in silence awhile longer. "But," Frost started, "what did we do to get here? And how do we get out? I want to go home. Back to mother, back to the castle, and back to…" she trailed off, looking into the distance.

"That boy Finn?" Simon said with a smile. Frost looked up to him, blushing profusely. He chuckled. "I have met him once. He's a nice kid."

She looked back to the ground and he smiled. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. I was in love once too. But for your other questions…" he shrugged. "I don't know."

Frost's shoulders sagged slightly as she wrapped her arms around herself. "It's ok, I guess. It's just that... I don't want me-her-whatever I am now to hurt anyone. I mean, I wish-"

"It's a funny thing about wishes, you know. They can have special properties." Simon interrupted, looking at Frost with a raised eyebrow. "People think that they can't change. But they change their wishes all the time. But sometimes they just need to say it."

A large pounding sound interrupted them. Simon looked up at the 'sky' and sighed. "Looks like our time is over now." He went over to Frost and kissed her on the forehead. "Good luck out there."

He started to walk away from her, making Frost panic. "No, wait! Simon!" She started to run after him as, but found that she didn't move. The pounding grew louder and she felt someone pulling on her mind.

He kept walking. "Please! Wait! DAD!"

Simon then turned around and smiled at her. Frost felt herself falling and she screamed, shutting her eyes tightly. Then there was silence.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Sorry it's short.**

 **Next will be longer, I promise.**


	18. Memories

**I have been writing, rewriting, and deleting this chapter for weeks!**

 **This is my final version.**

 **Don't yell at me!**

 **I own nothing.**

 **PS: Final chapter coming soon!**

* * *

Finn stared at the ceiling of his house as he lay in bed, watching the shadows slowly stretch across. The sun was rising outside, causing the room to be bathed in a beautiful orange and yellow glow. Finn looked down to the drawer where Jake slept. The bed was empty, but he heard the clanking of pans below him. Jake usually didn't wake up until noon, but today was important.

Finn sat up and threw his legs over the end of the bed. He lifted his arms to stretch-

-only to stop and hiss in pain. His left hand went over to his bandaged shoulder and slowly rubbed it. It felt stiff and slightly damp. He cursed himself slightly for reopening the wound. It had barely been a week since Frost-

 _Finn sat with his back up against the wall as she stood over him, hand extended and Ice slowly forming in her palm. It was shaking slightly and he could see tears sliding down the side of her face as her eyes slowly flashed between purple and white. "I don't want to hurt you."_

 _He smiled at her. "I trust you."_

 _Her whole body trembled and Finn could see the ice melt slightly. Her eyes flashed white once more before becoming purple once again. He reached his left hand up to her to grab her extended hand-_

 _-there was a large snap, a moment later she was suddenly shoved from the side, releasing the charged ice blast directly at him. He barely managed to duck to the side, letting it avoid his throat. But his shoulder hadn't been as lucky._

Finn painfully held his shoulder, and the memory came and disappeared quickly. With the memory he felt pain as fresh as when his shoulder was speared.

"Finn?" he heard Jake ask worriedly.

Finn grimaced as he felt he pain slowly recede. "I'm good." He shouted down.

He practically heard Jake's mouth opening and closing, desperately searching for words. Finally, Jake sighed. "Ok. But we have to go to the Candy Kingdom today for the… you know…" He trailed off.

Finn sighed. "Right. I'll be down in a minute."

XXXX

"How is she?" Princess Bubblegum asked as she talked to Doctor Princess. They were standing in one of the isolation room in the castle's hospital in order to stay away from the prying eyes and ears of her citizens.

The room only had one door leading outside, while the second door lead to the isolation room itself. The only window in the room showed the bed, in which sat its occupant, unmoving. The only way anyone could think them as alive would be the heart rate monitor and the continuous dripping of the IV.

"No new changes." The doctor reported sadly. Princess Bubblegum sighed, and the Doctor continued. "You have to understand. Being in ice can damage any system, even hers-"

Bubblegum's thoughts drifted.

 _Princess Bubblegum groaned slightly as she regained consciousness. She remembered being shoved aside by Finn, and hitting the wall, but after that had been a blur._

 _She managed to push herself up with her hands, leaning against the wall for support. When the world stopped spinning, she looked up. There, she saw Finn against the same wall a few feet away, with Frost reaching her hand towards him._

 _However, the Princess looked up, noticing a large icicle directly above Frost come loose from the ceiling with a large snap. The princess barely had anytime to register what was happening before she found herself shoving the girl out of the way. She heard Finn scream out in agony as the ice came crashing down, making her blood run cold. Had she made a mistake? Had it not been above Frost? What if it had hit Finn? What if it had hurt him?_

 _What if it had killed him?_

"-no discernible brain damage, and regular - Princess, are you alright?"

The princess reached up and rubbed the side of her head slightly. "Yes. Thank you."

Doctor Princess stared at her before she sighed. "Of course, princess." The doctor turned back towards the door and opened it. Before it closed, she looked back at the princess.

She was now facing the window looking at the bed. She could hear her whispering, but felt it rude to intrude upon her privacy. Still, she couldn't help but hear a single sentence.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Peppermint Butler couldn't help but feel guilty as he ordered the guards to finish scraping the last of the ice from the throne room. They had been at it for a week and were nearly finished. The staff was curious about how the ice formed, and blamed Ice King, naturally. However, they were also easily distracted, so it wasn't hard to get them on another train of thought entirely.

As he watched them scrape at the last of the walls, he couldn't help but have his eyes wander over to one of the assisting guards, who was trying (unsuccessfully) to chip away at a large, sharp ice patch on the wall. It refused to come free, or melt with any heat supplied. However, it could easily be covered with a tapestry, but for Peppermint Butler, even when covered, the memory the ice patch caused would remain.

 _"Frost!" Finn yelled as he ran towards her, easily deflecting her ice bursts with his sword._

 _"Finn please! Run away!" Frost yelled as she threw her ice at him, her voice a mix of pain and frustration. She threw a final ice charge at his feet, making Finn trip and side, losing his sword in the process. He slid past her and she jumped aside, narrowly missing Finn's outstretched hand as he reached for her ankle. His body slammed into the wall, making him groan in pain._

 _She turned and started to walk towards him, tears starting to flow freely from her eyes. "Finn, there's still time. Please run."_

 _"Not without you." Finn said as he started to sit up. He smiled as he looked up to her-_

 _-his eyes suddenly widened, smile dropping. His eyes moved to over her shoulder. "Princess, no!"_

 _Frost managed to turn in time to avoid Bubblegum's needle. Her hand whipped to the side, sending the princess towards the wall near Finn._

 _He winced at her slumped form, but at least she was breathing._

Peppermint Butler sighed as he turned away from the ice. As he started towards the hospital wing of the castle, he couldn't help but shudder at the lingering memory. But he had learned one thing that day.

Being frozen in ice, and forced to watch as lives came crashing down in an instant, was terrible.

* * *

 _"Finn!" Frost cried as she freed herself from Bubblegum's grasp. She freed herself, then sprinted towards him. When she reached him, she dropped to her knees, reaching out to touch his face._

 _It was contorted with pain as he clutched at his shoulder, which was impaled to the wall with ice. Thankfully, he seemed mostly unharmed from the shards of ice which came from the ceiling. Her thumb brushed a bleeding cut that was under his eye, making him groan slightly._

 _"Finn? Oh glob, what have I done?" She muttered as she lightly iced the cut, making it stop bleeding. "I'm sorry."_

"I'm sorry."

Frost's eyes opened, blinding her with white light. Shutting her eyes, she waited until they adjusted. Finally, she opened her eyes to reveal a hospital room. She put her hand up and rubbed her eyes.

"It's all my fault."

Frost paused. She knew that voice. Using her arms, she managed to sit up in her bed. There, across the room, was Princess Bubblegum in a window.

She was standing facing the window itself, but she was looking towards the ceiling. Frost could tell that, by the shaking of her shoulders, that she was crying.

"Mother?"

* * *

Finn walked towards the princess's castle, adjusting his arm in his sling slightly. The princess had insisted that he meet her at least once a week formally, since he was the hero of Ooo and, being technically a citizen of the Candy Kingdom, he had to oblige. He sighed as he felt Jake wrap his arms around his shoulders in support.

"You ok dude?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Yeah."

"You sure? Because we could always-"

"Finn!" Princess Bubblegum suddenly called out, making the brothers jump. She was walking towards them in the entry way. As she got to them, she wrapped them both in a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

She squeezed harder, pressing Jake into his injured shoulder. He hissed before he could stop himself, making the princess pull away suddenly. "I'm sorry, I forgot. Are you ok?"

Finn rubbed his injured shoulder as he shrugged with his good shoulder. "Yeah. It just kinda been hurting once in a while is all."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Yeah, if ripping your stitches counts as 'hurting.'"

She stared at Finn. "Of course." She said as she wrapped her arms around them. "Come on. Doctor Princess is still here, so let her look at you."

She shushed any attempts that they made to object. Finally, they entered the hospital wing of the Castle. The Princess lead Finn to a private room, leaving him there as she dragged Jake away to give Finn privacy.

Finn walked over to the edge of a chair next to a bed. He looked around as he placed an elbow on the bed next to him; the room was painfully empty for him, and looked very empty and sterile as a hospital usually was. To his right was a curtain where he could hear the dripping of an IV, and could faintly see the shadow of another bed.

The sound brought back memories to when he found Frost the second time. He sighed and sat back, accidentally slamming the back of his head on the wall. "Glob it!" Finn yelled as he rubbed the back of his head. It was not his day.

"Hello?" Finn froze as he heard it. That voice! Could it be…?

He stood up and walked over to the curtain, hands hovering over the edge. Sucking in his breath, he threw open the curtain-

-only to find an old lady in bed. "Can I help you sonny?" She called out as she looked over at him with a smile.

"N-no. Sorry! I… thought it was someone else…" Finn said, rubbing his head sheepishly. He said a quick apology before shutting the curtains, sulking over to the chair as he sat down, putting his hand over his face.

"Well, that was embarrassing."

"Yeah, it was…" Finn responded. He sat for a moment before it registered that it was not him who spoke. Looking up at the bed next to him, he jumped slightly at coming face to someone.

It was Frost, who was sitting up in bed as she smiled down at him. Jumping up, he reached over and hugged her with both arms, ignoring his screaming shoulder. She leaned into the hug, having her arms trapped by him.

For the second time in her life, she felt like everything was going to be ok.


	19. Author's note: Thank you!

**Hey guys!**

 **I hope you liked my story, because I decided to finish it there.**

 **I have a few ideas in mind if I decide to do a sequel.**

 **AND I WILL!**

 **Subscribe to me to catch the sequel:**

 **"Of Royalty and Ice: Experiments"**

 **In any case, live long and prosper my Adventure Time friends/fiends!**

 **-Mecka**


End file.
